Breaking Fate
by HillaryM1986
Summary: Sam and Emily. Part of my Imprint stories. The story starts before Sam and Emily meet and continues, a diffrent take Emily is strong willed and out spoken.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Sam and Emily, let me know what you think. This is just Emily thinking back, takes place ten years after breaking dawn, so everything will be in the past tense, the next chapter will be in the present tense because I know it can get annoying when people only right in the past tense. I'm just trying to set the stage, help you get to know the characters ect.. Oh and please check out my character pics for Emily, Sam, and Leah I think I found really good ones, especially Sam mmmm yum, let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

I remember the first time I saw Sam.

I was fascinated by him from the moment I saw him.

His face, his quiet reserve, the soft and deep timbre of his voice, so soothing and yet commanding.

I remember it perfectly.

I wasn't attracted to him, not then, not like that.

He intrigued me.

Intimidated me.

That was all.

It was at the Clearwater's annual fourth of July barbecue. I was only fifteen. He was only two years older than me, but he seemed much older than his years, intimidating and imposing.

I'd heard so much about him but I'd never met him, even though he'd been dating my best friend and cousin Leah for almost six months.

I remember the exact day she started talking about him, complaining really, it was a Tuesday.

She complained about her stalker aka "Sam" and how he sent her flowers and was always trying to talk to her.

I'd asked her if he was good looking.

"Mmphf….I guess…ya know,,,if you like **that** sort of thing." She'd said, in her perfect, yeah I'm a snob so what, voice

I'm ashamed to say it didn't really bother me the way she degraded him, calling him low rent and scummy, I'd laughed, it was so Leah, the well to do and beautiful Leah.

He lived on the West side of Lapush in a small one bedroom house with his single mother, Leah lived to the North in a nice five bedroom ranch style home.

Leah hung out with the popular and beautiful of Lapush, Sam hung out with the kids who came to school although well kept, with holes in their clothes and hand-me-downs, according to Leah.

I admired his courage, even then. Most guys like him just drooled and dreamed, seeming to know their place in the world that it would never happen. I'd been shocked and impressed by his nerve and so was Leah, though she refused to admit it.

What impressed me even more was that he kept at it, even though Leah was…..well there's no other word for it, honestly cruel to him at times, in front of people. Some of the things she said to him made me cringe when she repeated them to me over the phone laughing, I could tell it bothered her to treat him that way, to say the things she did.

He didn't deserve it and she knew it.

I had a sneaking suspicion that she secretly liked him, but she was being cowardly, caring to much what her friends thought.

Leah and I were night and day and yet so alike.

People said we were both beautiful, always complimenting us. We were both beautiful but in very different ways.

Leah's beauty was sports illustrated, the kind of beauty men fantasized about and got off on, amazing curves, perfect hair, and perfect makeup. Strong features

My beauty, according to Leah was sweet, the kind you saw in an art photo and couldn't help but stop and admire , the kind you thought you'd never be able to touch. She'd once told me that I had a regal beauty, I'd laughed my ass off when she'd said that.

Leah was the one who would say anything, and do **anything, **sometimes just for shock value. She was bold and daring, mouthy and had a cruel streak, but she was also soft and warm and caring, shy and self conscious even, though she tried to hide it.

I was the opposite I was almost as tall as Leah but small, curvy yet thin, sweet, quiet, and caring in the open and loud, wild, and downright mean sometimes in secret.

Leah was the one who left the house and didn't come back till the wee hours of the morning not caring what her parent said, the one who smoked in the backyard, no fear of getting caught, the one who in eighth grade punched out, yes punched the first person who dared defy her.

I was the one who went to bed early, homework done, always made curfew. The one who went to bed, waited an hour until her parents were asleep and then climbed out her bedroom window using the in case of emergency rope ladder and didn't come back until four in the morning, the one who brought the nice lose fitting jeans that her overprotective and prude mother made her buy, but hide the tight apple bottom jeans in the bottom of her school bag. The one who was always down for anything daring and exciting.

Leah had called me a little over two week to the day that Sam had first approached her. He'd come up to her at school and made a deal with her.

If she went out with him once he would never bother her again, talk to her or anything. Just one date, so she'd agreed.

Even as she'd said this I knew there was more to it the way she'd laughed after telling me. I knew Leah too well, it was a fake and empty laugh, and she sounded nervous and a bit upset, trying to play it off as usual.

I'd coxed her.

"And?" I said

"And , what?" Leah said sounding irritated with me.

I sighed. It should be obvious. "Come on Le, I know you to well. What's up?"

"Well, for one thing I'm not going." Leah said almost shouting in my ear.

"I thought you shook his hand and said deal."

Leah laughed. "Yeah I did, I'm supposed to go out with him this Sat, he's coming over at seven, but I'm just going to let him stand out there, not answer the door ya know? See how long he waits. Kylie wants to video tape it." She said laughing, but it sounded forced.

I'd almost let it go, almost.

"You like Sam don't you?" I said trying to sound teasing, put her at ease. I knew Leah's temper.

"NO!! Ewww, I wouldn't let him touch me. Pa-lease, he is so low-rent. Ya know?"

I wasn't giving up that easily.

" Leah come on I know you, and the Leah I know wouldn't let a few unimportant bitches who follow her around because they have no mind of their own decide what she should or shouldn't do." I said practically screaming in the phone. " Come on Leah, if you like him just go out with him, be your own person." I waited, the line was silent, she was thinking.

Leah laughed. "I-I just don't know." She said whining in my ear.

"What don't you know?" I said

"I just-I just don't know. I don't know what I don't know."

"Do you like him?" I said. Silence. "Leah!"

"I'm nodding." She said. "I'll go out with him." she said sounding bored, yet resigned.

"It's not like your agreeing to marry him or something, just…..go out with him, see if you like him, and go from there. I mean he said if you didn't want to go out again he would leave you alone right? So it's a win win!"

"Yeah…..Yeah your right!" she said.

That was the last weekend Leah flitted from guy to guy.

And by the end of the next week, she was no longer single. The night after her date she'd called me on my cell at nearly two a.m., knowing I'd be not only up but out, I was, all the way in Port Angeles at a small warehouse night club with friends.

I'd been worried when she'd first spoken. I'd answered fast asking how her date had gone, and she'd sounded so weird when she'd answered me, letting out a slow and shaky, "Good.".

I'd quickly exited the club so I could hear her better.

"What's wrong!" I'd said, feeling my temper flicker. If he'd hurt her, I'd kick his ass.

"I'm in trouble." She said sighing.

I felt scared. "What do you mean! Where are you?"

"Home." Her voice was low.

I growled slightly, feeling frustrated at the lack of information. "Well!? What the hell is the problem." I said throwing my hand up.

"I-I really like him." she said in a low voice, almost sounding childish."

I was quiet for a minute, confused. "And.."

"No, I mean I really really like him Em, he's so….so…aruggghh…I don't know how to explain it. He's so different from what I thought he was, from like….anyone I've ever met . He's so quiet and soft spoken and sweet and yet he's so confident and mature and just…strong. I don't know!!" she said rambling on.

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. I laughed feeling something like butterflies in my own stomach. I was so excited for her. I'd never heard her talk about any guy like that. Guys were, well disposable to her, and to me which was probably why I'd never been on a real date before, I'd been asked plenty of times, but they bored me, I wasn't really interested in guys, they didn't seem all that intriguing.

Leah was always telling me that I need to change my outlook, just look at it as fun, I way to burn off some steam, "It's not like you have to have sex with them, I don't, if they try, I make it clear." She'd said

"Don't they get pissed." I'd asked

She'd shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Who cares? It's my body. I say who and I say when, I'm not just going to give it up to just anyone."

I'd smiled, my feelings exactly.

No one interested me, I wanted it, the experience, but I looked around I saw no one who inspired anything in me other than a dull burn, no passion no fire. There were plenty of good looking guys, but they pretty much opened there mouths and I lost interest. It was only physical attraction, and that wasn't enough for me. I wanted the whole package.

From that weekend on.

Leah and Sam were inseparable, she told me everything, every fight, first kiss, first time they went farther, some details making me blush and dread the day when I would have to actually meet Sam face to face.

I feel regret. I always will.

I feel regret because I don't feel regret.

I wish I could say that I would take it back if given the choice. Take back ever looking into Sam's eyes after he became a werewolf, but I can't.

I wouldn't take it back, even though it would remove these scars.

I wouldn't. Even though it would put Leah back together again, I wouldn't.

I remember my last happy memory with Leah. Laying on my bed, on our back's laughing. Our hands clasped. Sisters.

I feel sorry for those girls. Laughing. Not a care in the world, everything perfect for them.

Best friends.

I wish that if given the chance I would take it back, but I wouldn't.

I couldn't

He's part of me. I love him more than myself, more than anything.

And I always will


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Ok, so this is now the present, sort of, Emily is fifteen. Emily will get older I promise, so things can get steamier. Promise! Sam has not had is first change yet. **

**Chapter 2**

**Emily's Pov**

My cell rang.

I hoped out of the shower, while trying to wrap my hair at the same time.

Big mistake. I tripped, stubbing my toe and cursing, loudly.

_Oops._

"Emily!" my mother called up the stairs.

"Sorry mom." I said, using my sweetest voice.

I closed my door slamming it and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said breathing heavily.

"What were yoooouuu doing." Leah said, her tone suggestive.

I rolled my eyes. "I just got off of Brian, thanks for ruining my orgasm."

Leah laughed loudly into the phone, hurting my ear. "Yeah right!." She barked. "God what I would give for your mother to hear you talk like that!"

"She'd shit herself." I said sitting down on the bed. "Actually I was in the shower."

"How are things with Brian."

"Fine, nothing exciting. I'm bored, as usual."

"Wait a minute, why aren't you dressed yet?!"

I glanced at the clock. "I **have **three hours. Relax!"

"Ok, ok, no need to shout. I'm just excited, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. So is He coming?"

"Yep." Leah said popping her P. "He has work though so he'll be a little late." Leah said sounding put out.

"Well," I said holding the phone between my ear and shoulder as I tried to apply lotion. "Some of us can't have everything handed to us." I said sweetly

"Ha…look whose talking." Leah said

I glanced around my room, talking in the large open space, complete with TV, laptop, and mp3 player. Ok so she had a point.

"Yeah, but I live in a virtual prison." I said

"True." Leah said.

It was true.

No calls after eight unless it was Leah, and it had taken two months to get my way on that one. Bedtime, ten pm on weeknights and a gracious twelve a.m. on weekends. Curfew, check, eleven pm. No dating before the age of sixteen and when I started dating I had to be back by ten and I was only allowed to go out on dates on Saturday because Friday nights were for homework and "family time", no waiting until Sunday.

I really loathed my mother, I was surprised that she'd even conceived me, her being such a prude. It was no surprise that I was an only child.

I was pretty sure my father was having an affair.

My mother and my aunt Sue were night and day. I loved my Aunt Sue, she was amazing so much fun, always telling stories from her "wild days" like the things her and my uncle use to get up to. Her parents had been really strict when they were growing up, which explained my mother.

Sometimes when it came to my mother I felt like a poor cat caught in a child's too tight grasp, trying to escape. Which of course only made my mother hold on that much tighter. She had no one else, my father and her seemed like acquaintances, more than husband and wife.

"Emily?' Leah said bringing me back to the present.

"Sorry." I said "Zoned out. Ok I'm hanging up so I can finish getting ready."

"When are you leaving?"

I glanced at the clock again. "A little over an hour." I said

"Kay," Leah suddenly started laughing.

I laughed. 'What? What's funny."

"Oh nothing." Leah said, her voice sugary sweet, and utterly fake. "I just can't wait for Aunty Liz to meet Sam." She snorted another laugh and hung up before I could say anything.

I looked at the phone before shutting it. I smirked. If Leah said it, I could only imagine.

I set the phone on my bedside table just as the door flew open.

I jerked upright, then huffed in annoyance.

"Knock much?" I said

"Until you live on your own you have no privacy." My mom said in a sing-song voice. She was always sweet always. I rolled my eyes.

I finished applying my lotion and reached for my nail polish. I pulled up my right foot trying to keep my towel in place.

I glanced over as my mom started picking my clothes up off the floor.

I sighed. "**Mom**," I said "You really **don't have** to do that." I said trying to keep my cool. Sometimes I wished I could just be myself really give her a taste of what could come out of my mouth.

The look on her face would be well worth it.

She ignored me.

She was just using it as an excuse to be nosy and we both knew it.

She was always nosy, which was why I had two cell phones, thanks to Leah. She'd secretly added me to her family's account and had gotten me a cell, I was pretty sure Aunt Sue knew about it and so was Leah, but she feigned ignorance, as she did with most of the things me and Leah got up to, as long as she thought it was harmless.

I'd once asked her about it, why she kept tabs on her kids, but never said anything or called them out on it. They thought and liked to pretend that she didn't know everything, but I was pretty sure she did.

She'd looked at me, a sly smile on her face and said. "Dear, it's the times your doing exactly what you're not suppose to that you'll remember most." I loved her. She was free spirited and fun but if her kids went too far she'd rein them in and hard.

My mom glanced up and then did a double take. "**Red** nail polish? To a picnic? Honestly Emily." She said. Sounding as if I'd just walked into a catholic church and spit in the holy water.

It was one of the things I hated most about my mom. She made up these…useless rules and expected you to conform, if you didn't it was weird or just plain wrong.

Weren't there enough rules in life without making up new ones?

"It's the fourth of July." I mumbled I stood up. "I need to get dressed."

She came over to me cupping my face and kissed me on my cheek. "Well, alright then." She headed for the door . She opened it and paused turning towards me.

"You should wear the red dress." She said.

I gritted my teeth and headed for my dresser. "Can't." I said as I pulled out underwear. "We might be playing football or something later, Leah said." I slammed the drawer shut.

My mother gave me a small smile before leaving

We drove to Lapush.

I'd wanted to drive, but as usual it was out of the question.

"So," I said looking over at my mother. "Dad's not coming I take it?" I rolled the window down.

My mom rolled it back up. She smiled. "He had to work late, he'll meet us there later."

_Yeah right! Working late. Go ahead and lie to yourself._

As soon as we got to Leah's I was out of the car, up the steps, and barreling through the front door. It was odd, but I felt more at home and more myself here then I did at my own house.

I headed for the kitchen.

Leah and Sue stood at the counter rinsing and chopping fruit, while Seth stood at the Island making up burgers.

Sue looked up as I came in. "Hey sweetheart." She said smiling at me. She refused, to my mother's utter chagrin to let me call her "Aunt" Sue. She said it was ridiculous we all knew she was my aunt, there was no need, was her viewpoint on the matter. So I called her and my uncle by their first names.

My mother thought it was disrespectful.

Leah and Seth had to call my mom, Aunt Elizabeth, and they had to pronounce it Aunt and not ant, whenever they misspoke my mother was always helpful enough to correct them.

My mother came in behind me. "Was that necessary Emily?" she said smoothing my hair.

I ignored her and headed for Sue and Leah.

"Can I help." I said washing my hands.

"Please do." Leah said.

I grabbed a knife and got to work. After about thirty minutes there wasn't really much to do. Sue pretty much had everything prepared and the rest was being catered. Harry was outside already starting up the grill. People would start arriving soon.

"Anything else?" Leah asked looking around

Aunt Sue shook her head. "Nope, only a few little last minute things."

"Well, I'm gonna go finish getting ready then." Leah said.

I glanced at her, she looked pretty much ready to me. Everything perfect and in its place.

_Wait for it….._

"Emily? Keep me company?" she said heading for her bedroom. I smirked and hoped off the stool to follower her, anxious. She had something to tell me.

"Emily!" my mom called after me. I turned. "Don't you think you should help?" she said in a patronizing tone. "Your aunt Susan went through all this trouble and.."

My aunt cut her off.

_Thank God!_

"No, no everything's pretty much done. You two will just be in the way." I turned and ran across the main hall before my mother could say anything else. She'd say something when I came back. She hated running in the house.

Leah met me halfway down the hallway that led to her bedroom.

"God…your mother is such a **bitch**. Sorry, but it's true." She said heading into her bedroom.

I walked in behind her as she turned and shut the door. Her face lit up.

"What?" Said smiling in return.

She locked the door and grabbed my hand heading for her bed. We sat down facing each other our legs crossed. I leaned in. we had done this a thousand times before, probably more, but it never ceased to be exciting.

_This was gonna be good, I could feel it._

She took a deep breath. I squirmed in excitement.

"Well…" she said slowly. "I've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks now and….well…I'm gonna do it with Sam tonight!" she squirmed then squealed grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me. She hoped up and down as much as she could sitting Indian style.

My mouth fell open, I brought my hands up to my mouth muffling my scream. I fell back onto the bed laughing and then sat back up quickly.

"Oh my God!! Does he know!" I said

She shook her head. "No I'm gonna tell him tonight. My mom and dad are leaving after the party to go to the Conner's, their having some big after party thing and Seth is going with the Stealer's somewhere for fireworks!" she squealed again.

I laughed covering my mouth again. I gave myself a minute to sober up and then leaned towards her. "Are you….scared?" I said

She shrugged. "Well..not scared. I mean…more nervous…ya know? I mean we've done everything else anyways" she said shrugging her shoulders.

I nodded. "You** have** to tell me how it goes! No details. Just….yeah know the basics."

Leah smiled. "Like does it hurt" I nodded.

Leah squealed and laughed again. "Definitely." She said nodding. "God!" she said running her fingers through her hair and shaking her head.

She leaned forward resting her chin against her knuckles. 'I…can't…wait!...For your mom to see Sam." She said shaking her head.

I laughed throwing up my hands. "Why?" I said leaning forward.

"Just how he looks…Bad Ass..ya know?" I furrowed my brow. Leah had always went for pretty.

"What do you mean "bad ass"." I said using air quotes. "I thought you said he's all nice and sweet." I said perfecting my best breathless accent.

Leah laughed. "He is..he just looks…mean… at first." I nodded

Leah had told me so much about Sam that I felt like I knew him already. She had told me however that when I met him I wouldn't believe the stories she'd told me about him.

He was hysterical at least I thought so from the stories she told me, the things that came out of his mouth were always hilarious. Well, some of them. Some of them were straight out of a smut novel.

I was excited to meet him, to put a face to the name, and to see how Leah acted around him.

Two hours later I was in the back yard, sitting at one of the many tables with my aunt Sue laughing it up and my mom, waiting for Leah to come back when I saw him.

He didn't fit.

Everyone was dressed nice and casual in light and bright colors.

He wore dark loose fitting jeans, a black sleeveless t-shirt and tennis shoes. His long hair was pulled back into a half pony tail, a little higher than the base of neck. He wore a small silver rod through his upper ear and two small metal rods slightly bigger then staples through his left eyebrow.

He looked around as if lost.

I stared. He was more striking then handsome. Tall and lean. I hadn't realized I was staring until he met my eyes.

He looked away almost instantly and then did a double take. Staring at me his face expressionless.

His brow furrowed as if he was confused by the sight of me. I looked down feeling my face heat. I quickly glanced around making sure no one had noticed.

I glanced up to see if he was still looking at me.

He wasn't.

He was turned away from me. His head bent, speaking to someone. He turned slightly and I saw her.

Leah.

His hands rested on her hips, her hands resting on his forearms as she spoke to him..

She was absolutely glowing, completely happy, and when he turned slightly I could see he was as well.

Leah scanned the crowd. Looking for me I just knew it.

I turned my attention back to Sue pretending I hadn't seen anything.

It didn't take her long.

"Emily!" Leah called. I looked up and smiled as they approached. I glanced at his face.

He was no longer smiling. His face was again expressionless, he almost looked mean, but I could tell he wasn't angry.

"Emily this is Sam, Sam, Emily." Leah said smiling looking back and forth between us.

He gave me the smallest of smiles and nodded. "I've heard **a lot **about you." I flinched, my eyes narrowing ever so slightly as a glanced at Leah. His smile grew by a mere degree.

_What had she told him! Which of my many indiscretions had she chosen to reveal?_

I recovered myself smirked looking up at him, letting him read my eyes. "Yeah," I said slowly. "I've heard **many** things about you too." Now it was Leah's turn to flinch, probably remembering all the lurid details she'd let me in on.

Dick size included.

My smirk grew. I turned it into a sweet smile. Sam glanced down at Leah raising an eyebrow at her. Leah visibly flinched and pressed her lips together, something she did when she was caught, and knew it.

I laughed and bit my lip, cutting it off. I was impressed, there were very few people who could get that look out of Leah, a look more befitting a guilty six year old than a seventeen year old girl with brass balls.

Sam looked back at me giving me a very serious look. My laughter died, a glanced over at Leah, now it was her turn to smirk, her eyes wandered to my left , looking behind me. She smiled.

I turned to see what she was smiling at.

My mom sat beside me, ram rod straight, giving Sam a once, twice, and third over, her mouth tight. Sue however smiled up at him.

I turned biting my lip again trying not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. A snort escaped. I looked up at Leah to see she had turned away from the table, still holding Sam's hand. Her shoulders shaking slightly. She composed herself and turned back around. Our eyes meet and we both burst out laughing.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Sam , glad you could make it. Have a seat."

"Thanks Sue." He took a seat, pulling Leah down next to him. I looked up at him. He gave me an odd look, slightly amused.

We talked for the next hour. The seven of us. Sue, my mom, Leah, Sam, and Harry and my dad who had joined us.

I mostly talked to my parents and aunt and uncle. Sam and Leah were busy talking to each other.

Sam had eyes only for Leah.. I was so happy for Leah. I'd never seen her look like that. So happy, her attention so focused.

I wanted that.

Not Sam, just…..well my own Sam, someday.

Sam was different. He had a small, crooked, and shy smile that was more evident in his eyes then in the curve of his mouth. Even his laughter was silent, the complete opposite of Leah's load and boisterous laughter. His voice wasn't anything you'd expect when you first saw him. It was so deep, but he never spoke harshly or loudly. He was very quiet and he didn't say much. He intimidated me, I'll be honest.

It was obvious that Sue and Harry both really liked him. You couldn't really not like him.

Watching him it was hard to believe the stories Leah told about him, sexual and non sexual. It was hard to picture him cracking jokes, or doing stupid and goofy things.

He was a complete mystery to me.

My mom came over to the table where Leah, Sam, Seth and I sat playing cards.

She put her hand on my shoulder, giving Sam a steady stare. Sam appeared not to notice. Leah shot her a glare.

I looked up at her. I sighed. "Yes?" I said.

She smiled at me. "Time to go."

I glanced down at my watch only a little after eight and there were still people here. I decided not to argue.

"Ok." I said

She stood behind me , waiting. I wasn't in the mood so I stood up.

"It's was nice to meet you Emily." Sam said. I glanced at my mother who was staring at Sam, He stared right back at her. She looked away first. I hid my smirk and nodded at him.

"It' was nice to meet you too." I turned to walk away.

"Oh..Em. I almost forgot. Did you still want that book?'

I turned

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me." I said

_There was no book._

Leah stood. "I'll be right back." She said he hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What book?" my mother said.

I rolled my eyes before turning. "The Odyssey." I said

"I thought you already read that?" I gritted my teeth

"Yep," I said my words clipped. "Reading it again." I said turning to follow Leah. I met Sam's eye slightly embarrassed.

His eyes were narrowed slightly he gave me a small smile. I barley returned it before I turned and walked with Leah towards the back door.

"Don't be too long." My mom called after me

I held up my hand waving it over my shoulder, to let her know I'd heard her, but I didn't turn.

We made it to Leah's room. I shut the door and turned to her.

She smiled looking slightly nervous. I folded me arms, I knew what this was about.

"So…" she said slowly. "Whatcha think?"

"About what?" I said trying to sound innocent and confused.

She rolled her eyes and shoved me. I laughed.

"I like him." I said

She narrowed her eyes studying me. My opinion meant a lot to her. "Really?" she said

I nodded enthusiastically. "Really I do." I said taking her hand. I laughed. "But it is hard trying to picture him doing some of the things you tell me about."

"I swear he's such a freak!" she said throwing her hand s up.

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't talking about those things, I meant like…how funny you say he is."

She laughed. "There true, promise. He's just….Sam. Ya know? He kinda reminds me of you how you're so quiet and stuff until you get to know people. He said the same thing about you ya know? When we went to get something to eat. He said he can't picture you doing the things I tell him, he said "She looks so innocent." I about laughed my ass off, seriously."

My heart did an odd thing when she mentioned the fact that he had said something about me. It felt like it had wings for just a second, fluttering in my chest.

I didn't like it, I felt sickened.

I distracted myself, narrowing my eyes. "What did you tell him!" I hissed

Leah snickered. "Oh you know a little bit of…"

The door opened. "Emily I said not to be long." My mom said.

I rolled my eyes opening my mouth to speak.

Leah beat me to it. "Do you know how to knock!" Leah said. Her eyes flashing

My mom looked at her shocked, she opened her mouth then closed it. She'd learned long ago she couldn't win with Leah, and aunt Sue was no help. The only reason I was probably aloud to hang out with Leah was because she was family, that and aunt Sue would surely throw a fit if my mom dared to insinuate that her children were unfit to be around.

"Mom it's only been ten minutes."

She didn't say anything, just held the door open waiting for me.

I huffed. "Bye Leah." I said walking quickly out the door. Trying to escape my mother, but she kept pace behind me.

I glanced behind me, feeling my temper rise at the very sight over her.

Needless to say I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into Sam nearly toppling us both to the ground. Sam managed to straighten up pulling me with him before we both fell.

I was momentarily stunned by the contact. His hands lingered for a second.

"Are you alright?" He said dropping his hands. I nodded not meeting his eyes.

"Fine." I mumbled sidestepping him.

Before I could even make it around him my mom grabbed my arm pulling me along.

I wrenched my arm out of her grasp not looking at her and marched out the front door.

My father saw my face as a reached the passenger door. He sighed and rolled his eyes climbing into the driver's seat as I made my way into the back sitting behind the passenger seat.

He turned to look at me. "Do I even want to know?" He said in a tired voice.

"No!." I said sharper then I'd intended.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, he returned it as my mom opened the door climbing into the front seat.

My father looked over at my mother. Giving her a tired and exasperated look. She turned and stared straight ahead. My father started the car and headed for Neah Bay, the Makah reservation.

I will never understand how my parents ended up together. They were so different. It was the reason I couldn't hate my father for his affair. I wondered if it was the same woman. I wanted to ask but I had yet to get enough courage to do it.

**Two days later:**

My phone rang.

Waking me up from a very peaceful sleep. I glanced at the clock

Six am

I checked my caller I.D. to see if I wanted to answer it. It was Leah. I flicked it open quickly. I hadn't heard from her in two days. A long time for us.

"Hey." I said

"About time." Leah hissed.

"It didn't ring that long." I mumbled still half asleep. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah." Leah whispered. "But I just had to call you, the last two days have been crazy."

I grinned sitting up slightly. "Soooo." I said

"Un-Uh, not over the phone, can you come over today?"

I thought for a minute. 'Yeah, actually I think I'll be able to. My dad is home today, vacation. So I can ask him if I can use the car."

"**Don't **ask in front of your mom!"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for." I smirked. "Besides," I said smugly. "My mom has a ladies thing at ten so I can be there by eleven, I'll get ready then ask after she leaves."

"Good." Leah whispered.

"Where are you?" I whined. Her whispering and hissing was really starting to annoy.

"The bathroom." She hissed.

"Why are you whispering?"

She let out the most girlish giggle I had ever heard come out of her mouth. "Sam's sleeping in the next room." I could hear her snickering through the phone.

I snorted a laughed and pushed my face into my pillow, muffling my laughter.

"You are so badddd!!" I said. "Do your parents know!" I said sitting up completely, wide awake.

She laughed. "Ummm…let me think. No! Of course not dumb ass. He climbed through the window." I shook my head. "I'll tell you one thing, having this entire house on one floor has never been more beneficial."

I rolled my eyes. "You better hope Harry doesn't catch Sam, or your sex life is going to be seriously short lived."

"Yeah, whatever," she said. "Just get your ass over here."

"Are you sure you can pull yourself away from your blow up doll?"

She snorted. "No, but he has to work. You better…."

"What-Are-You-Doing?" I deep voice said. I nearly dropped the phone.

"Em, I gotta go, talk to ya later!."

The phone went dead. I couldn't help but grin. I sat the phone and rolled over setting my clock for nine a.m. just in case I fell back to sleep.

I smiled to myself. I was so happy for Leah. I hoped it worked out.

I headed for LaPush.

I cranked the radio up, excited for my day with Leah, it had been awhile since we'd done this.

It was just after ten. I'd waited until my mom had left then asked my dad if I could use the car.

He'd smiled up at me, "There on the counter." Was all he'd said handing me a fifty. "It might need gas. Did you back a bag"

I'd looked at him confused. He looked up from his book. "In case you want to spend the night. I won't need the car really until Monday." I'd kissed him on the cheek and raced back up to my room. I called Leah to make sure it was ok.

I didn't even have a chance to knock before Leah was dragging me through the front door, heading for her bedroom.

"Hi Harry." I said as we darted past him, well Leah darted….I was being dragged.

Leah shut her door, locking it as usual. I threw my bag on the floor and plopped down on her bed.

I sprang up. Giving the bed a once over.

Leah looked at me puzzled. "Is this safe." I said quirking and eyebrow at her.

She doubled over laughing. She rolled her eyes. "Of course, I just changed the sheets this morning."

I studied her. She sighed. "I DID!!."

"Ok." I said slowly sitting on the bed as if it might bite me.

"Oh my God, " she said taking her place across from me, Indian style as usual. "Your being ridiculous."

I snickered, looking around. "Can't be too careful." I said.

I waited but she said nothing.

"Well!" I said.

"OH MY GOD!!" she screamed so loud my ears twinged. She grabbed me by the shoulders squeezing hard. She unbalanced me and we toppled onto the floor, hard.

We were lay there laughing. I wrapped my arms around myself, rolling over on my side trying to get air.

We settled down, then looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

We finally pulled ourselves together. I sat upright and she joined me.

"So…where were we?" she said.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Nowhere. "I said

She nodded. "So how was it?" I said

She gave me an even look. I laughed. "Well I guess the answer to that question is pretty obvious."

She leaned over placing her hand on my leg shaking her head. "You **gotta **have sex." She said

I laughed. "Well I'll get right on that." I said

"It was…… oh my God!" she bent forward laughing.

I looked at her. "Come on Le, seriously don't exaggerate."

She shook her head. "I'm not!"

" It started good as usual ya know, all hot and heavy and it just got better from there. I mean I knew he was a good size, **obviously."**

I squirmed at her over sharing. It was worse now that I had met him.

"So I was nervous, about…ya know it hurting and everything."

"Did it?" I said leaning forward.

She nodded. "Yeah but, he was so gentle ya know, and then the pain just disappeared and….oooooooh my god." She said throwing her head back and running her hand through her hair.

"I'm still sore."

I snorted, laughing. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Well, yeah." She said rolling her eyes. "I mean we've already done it like ten times."

"Ouch." I said. she nodded

"He's got a lot of energy." She said quirking her eyebrow and smirking at me. "It **was, is** amazing though." She sighed. "Just like….the touching and the feel of his skin, I don't know….everything." she said throwing her hands up

I shook my head putting my hand over my eyes. "Thanks for the over share."

"Anytime." She said. "Come on I'm starving." She said heading for the kitchen.

I was a bit shocked. It was surprisingly little information for someone who had told me in detail about the first time he'd went down on her and vies-versa, describing even what was said right as he came. When she'd started talking about his taste I'd stopped her. It was way more then I needed to know.

I laughed slightly and got up to follower her.

I'd gotten off easy this time. At last I'd be able to look Sam in the face the next time I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is kind of a filler chapter the next chapter will be more intresting and have Sam's Pov **

**Special Thanxs To:**

**Delightfulsmiles, mediate, and Kupkakes**

**For reviewing.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

**Two Years Later……**

I stood beside the bed arranging the clothes in my duffel bag.

I was heading to Lapush for the weekend. It had been a while since Leah and I had spent an entire weekend together. Both our faults really.

The first year was her fault but this second year was both our faults.

Last year she had been busy with Sam. This year she was busy with Sam, trying to graduate, and trying to get into the same school as Sam and I was busy trying to make perfect grades so I could get into a great college next year, preferably as far from Neah Bay and Jackson as I could get.

Jackson and I had been dating for four months, my first and longest relationship by far. It wasn't spectacular but it was nice.

The last two years have been crazy, my parents almost got divorced and my father's overnight stays in Seattle have become longer and longer. It was rare that he was even home for an entire weekend. They had found a lump on Aunt Sue's right breast, which luckily turned out to be benign. I made it too third base with Aaron Waluk and my already fake and strained relationship with my mother went from fake and strained to just strained.

I got tired of acting.

Leah and Sam had of course been up and down, a fight here, a fight there, and lots of makes ups. All of which I was privy to, of course, but they were still crazy about one another. Sam and I were not what you would call "close" friends, but we got along fine. I never really saw him other then at special events, birthdays, the annual Fourth of July bash, ect.

He still intimidated me and made me nervous, which I had admitted to Leah last year. She'd laughed. She thought it was freaking hilarious and apparently Sam did to because the next time he saw me he couldn't help but chuckle. Which had made me blush and made he and Leah crack up laughing. It was the first time I'd ever heard him laugh.

Leah called me Thursday asking me if I wanted to spend the weekend. Sam had work up in Seattle; apparently he was grabbing some auto parts for Mr. Aleurnq's garage.

I'd agreed right away, I needed a break.

My mother had discovered that I was trying to graduate a year early and had completely freaked out.

Well if you can call cornering me and giving me an hour long lecture about how I wasn't ready to be on my own freaking out.

She had pissed me off, which had caused me to tell her the truth. That I didn't really give two shits about what she thought or her opinions. That I had practically been on my own without her knowledge since I was fourteen.

She hadn't spoken to me in two days. Then yesterday she'd tried to take away my cell and my car.

I'd called my dad.

I hated doing it, putting them at odds, but sometimes there was no other choice. My father was the only reasonable one, and in my defense they were usually at odds anyways.

Thankfully, he'd intervened. As usual.

I pulled on my brown worn leather jacket and matching boots. I grabbed my duffel and headed down the stairs.

My mother caught me before I could make it out the door.

"Emily," She said. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay the whole weekend. You won't get any work done. Stay tonight and be home tomorrow by noon."

I gritted my teeth. As if she cared. She was the one who didn't want me graduating early, but I wanted out. Desperately.

I turned looking at her. "No." I said. she opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her. "I already told Leah I was staying the whole weekend and I already asked dad. He said it was fine. Besides Leah already has stuff planned. I said using my "gentle" voice. "I'll be back on Sunday." I said opening the door and heading for my car.

My mom had almost had a heart attack last year when my dad had brought me that. More of her control slipping away.

Getting my license before that hadn't meant the freedom that it did for Leah or even my other friends. My mother had still insisted on driving me everywhere telling me that "I wasn't ready".

She followed me out the door to the car.

She held the door as I got in. "Be careful, and call me when you get there." She said I nodded and backed out. breathing an audible sigh of relief as I hit the open road

Leah opened the door, as usual before I could knock.

She smiled, not saying anything just blocking the entryway, which was unusual, for Leah.

She was glowing.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to let me in?" I asked

She moved aside smiling but still not saying anything.

I sighed sitting down my duffel bag and turning to face her.

I leaned against the door post. "Well?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Leah squealed grabbing me up in a bone crushing hug, nearly knocking us both over.

Harry walked through, he paused when was saw us. I managed to free one arm and gave a wave as a greeting and a plea for help. He didn't quite get it.

He sighed, shook his head and disappeared around the corner.

I huffed dropping my arms. Leah continued squeezing me. She loosened her grip slightly and started shaking me. It was then that I realized she was crying.

I abruptly pushed her away, holding her at arm's length. Leah never cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Probably some spat with Sam that would be over as soon as he called and apologized whether it was his fault or not. As usual.

On closer inspection she didn't look sad, she looked elated.

She brushed her tears away holding up her left hand as she did.

I looked down and gasped. I beautiful engagement ring glittered on her ring finger.

I grabbed her hand bringing it closer for inspection. "Oh My God!" I said

"I know!!!" she hugged me again and then headed for the living room. I followed her. My duffle bag forgotten.

She took the love seat and I sat beside her.

"When? How?" was all I could think to say.

She took a deep breath. "Well…" she said. "It happened last night. I wanted to call you but I decided to wait and tell you in person. Oh My God Em it was so hard not to call you!" she said grabbing me hand while wiping away another tear. Leah has always been a pretty crier.

"We went out as usual nothing special, ya know? And then when we got back he grabbed me and kissed me and looked right at me and he said that he knew we were going away together to college in the fall but that there was no one else who he wanted or could even image wanting to spend the rest of his life with, that he knew from our first date that I was going to be his future and would I marry him, would I promise that I was his!"

We sat speechless, staring at each other for a few minutes before I finally spoke. "Oh Leah," I said crying myself. "Wow."

"I know!" she said "and I said yes, of course. It's not going to be for like another four or five years but still. He said he just wanted me to know, what he wanted and to make sure I wanted the same things."

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, both of you. He couldn't have picked anyone better." I said still crying. "Although I think you got off pretty good to." I said hugging her and laughing.

"Me too." She said laughing. She pulled away, giving me a serious look. "Em?" she said

"Yeah?" I said wiping my tears away.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Now it was my turn to squeal and squeeze her to death. I launched myself across the couch. Nearly, knocking us both over.

"Of course, of course you don't even have to ask!" I said

"I know its years away but…"

"But nothing." I said. we looked at each other before squealing and grabbing each other jumping up and down.

Sue walked past stopping to laugh and shake her head before continuing on.

I pulled away staring at Leah.

She was getting married. She was going to be a bride. Mrs. Uley

Yes it was five years away but still. She was getting married it was crazy.

She was young, probably too young to get engaged, but they had five years, they were going to live together and in five years they would know without a doubt whether or not they were perfect for each other.

Leah engaged. Leah getting married.

"Mrs. Sam Uley." She said sighing and looking down at her ring.

When she said it I felt something like a jerk on my stomach, pulling it backwards. It was an odd feeling. I rubbed at my stomach.

_That's not right._

Something whispered to my mind. It was the oddest feeling, I couldn't quite explain it so a pushed it down and forgot about it.

**Seven months later………..**

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I had done it. These last three months had been hell. Trying to graduate a year early. I don't know what I was thinking, but in the end I was glad I had done it.

I'd decided to take a year off. Sue, Harry, Leah, and my dad had thought it was an excellent idea and so had my mom.

Until I'd decided that I would spend my entire summer in Lapush with Leah. There was only a little over a month until graduation after that I was going to spend a week at home before hightailing it to the Clearwater's.

Leah was thrilled since Sam was going to be working a lot of overtime this summer , an entire summer spent together, something we hadn't done since I was nine.

I'd talked to my dad and decided that after the summer I was going to spend a month with him in Seattle since he was hardly ever home now, since he "worked" so much. I'd told him that I would stay at his loft since I knew it had two bedrooms. After that I would be leaving the country for almost a year to tour Europe and Asia.

The slight look of panic that had crossed his face was priceless.

I'd rested my hand on his shoulder. "its ok dad, I know about **her."**

He looked at me his mouth open. "How.."

I shrugged. "I just figured. I'm not as blind as mom is. I don't live in my own little world of make-believe. Not all the time anyways." I said laughing slightly.

He shook his head. "You've grown up so much in the last year. Are you sure you're alright with…."

"It's fine dad." I said hugging him. "I understand."

And I did as much as it pained me to say it. I truly did understand. I understood that my mother was a strange woman, probably incapable of having true love for anyone. She liked everything orderly and neat. Everything in its perfect place, in accordance with her perfect rules and unfortunately that included people and did not equal love. Love was anything but orderly and perfect.

It was the reason we weren't close. Why her marriage had no passion. Why she had actually raised her voice at me when I told her my plans. I didn't care. I was going to see the world and she wasn't going to stop me.

My dad and I had a long talk. An honest talk about so many things. It was nice after that day I felt like I understood my father a lot more. I'd told Leah about the talk getting her view on the subject.

I left a week after graduation.

That summer was a blast hanging out with Leah and Seth. At the end of August I left my Aunt and Uncles and went back home for a week before heading back to Seattle. My mother tried to talk me out of it always talking about the bad things she'd heard about all the countries I intended to visit. I took my father's advice and just nodded never really saying anything. I mean it wasn't like I was going to be traveling alone I was going with five other people.

After the week at home I headed for Seattle to spend a month with my dad before leaving, and I met her.

Her name was Sylvania, she was Spanish and an artist, twelve years younger than my dad. At first I was worried that she was taking advantage. Until I realized that when she said she was an artist, she meant **artist**, and not the starving kind. Artist as in hello my paintings hang in galleries and sell for thousands of dollars, my father is an important man in Spain I went to school an England.

I knew it was wrong to be so ok with all of this, to actually like Sylvania, but I couldn't bring myself to care, not when she made my dad so happy.

At the end of the week after seeing how crazy they were about each other, once they realized I wasn't going to throw a fit. I had to ask.

I had to ask my dad why he didn't leave my mother for her. He'd told me that they understood each other, Sylvania and he, and that my mother would not survive it. In a way I could see what he meant when he used the word "survive" so I left it. I decided if he was willing to let me make decisions about my life then I would show him the same courtesy.

I'd also asked him how long they'd been together. Nine years was his reply. I was shocked to say the least. He'd laughed seeing my expression.

"Can I tell you something without you getting too upset?"

I nodded

"Sylvania and I had been together for about a year at the time, and I started talking about leaving, I loved her and although I loved your mother in a way it was not the same, not at all. She turned to me and gave me the meanest look I think she's ever given me and said "How can you even think of leaving your nine year old daughter with that woman? She'll break her. I knew she was right."

I thought about it. It was true. My father had always been there at every turn. Intervening. I would never have gone to half the parties or even done half of the things I had if it weren't for him butting in. always saying I could. It had been an odd upbringing, but it could have been a lot worse.

At the end of the week I hugged and kissed them both goodbye, promising to call.

And I headed out into the world

On my own for the first time.

**One Year Later…….**

I was happily flitting through my first month back in Neah Bay after a year of traveling, visiting Leah and friends and although I was ashamed to admit it, Sylvania, when It happened.

I shuffled through my boxes organizing and doing some late spring cleaning, setting clothes aside to give to the salvation army.

My phone rang, I hopped off the floor and headed for my desk were I'd left it.

I glanced at the caller I.D., Leah. I smiled sliding my phone open

"Hey hoe." I said

"Sam's Missing!" Leah sobbed, screeching into the phone.

"What?" I said taken aback.

"Sam's missing hewentuptopickupsomepartsinseattleand……………"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Leah slow it down I can't understand a word your saying. Take a deep breath and start over."

She did as a suggested her breath hitching slightly. "Ok…..Ok." she said crying. "Sam…..he went to Seattle yesterday morning to pick up some car parts for Mr. Aleurnq like he does every month. He usually gets back by evening." I could hear her crying through the phone after a few minutes she continued. "He was suppose to call me but he didn't I figured he just forgot or something, but last night Mr. Aleurnq called here looking for him……..he says Sam never came back and this morning they found his truck about an hour from here and it was empty and all the parts are gone and….and…." she didn't continue but I could hear her crying.

I pulled out my desk chair sitting down. I didn't know what to say.

I didn't feel as if I could tell her it would be ok because the truth was that people went missing all the time around here and the worst part was……they usually didn't reappear. The chances of Sam being ok….they weren't good.

She broke into my thoughts. "He has to be ok! He has to! I can't lose him Em."

"I know, I know Leah. I'm sorry I don't know what to say…it's just…I don't know.

She sniffled. "It's ok chief Swann is getting a search party together right now. Can you come down?"

"Of course Lee! You don't even have to ask. I'll pack a bag and I'm on my way."

She started crying again. Th-Thanks. Em."

"It's not a problem I'll see you in a bit." I hung up and raced for my closet grabbing my overnight bag.

I hoped that Sam would be ok. Leah was not a crier and hearing her voice so broken over the phone was unsettling. It would be the saddest story. The kind you heard and couldn't believe that someone had to live through. It was the perfect tragedy. Two people, perfect for each other manage to find each other in this shit world only to be torn apart. It was a mess.

Sam would show up, he had to.

Sam didn't show up and Leah would not be comforted.

I didn't know what to do. I had never seen her like this before.

For the first two weeks I along with Leah, her family, Sam's mother and the police put up flyers, faxed flyers, and searched the woods.

Nothing.

Like in most missing cases around here, nothing. Not a sign, not even a whisper. It was as if he disappeared into thin air.

After two weeks they called off the search. Leah was livid she had argued with Swann the chief of police, but he had told her there was nothing else they could do. If Sam was alive he didn't want to be found.

I hated to admit it, but he was right.

Leah however wasn't giving up she continued to hang flyers and make calls looking for Sam even as calls of sympathy came pouring in and Sam's mother begin deliberating about whether or not she should plan the funeral.

I liked her. She was a frail looking woman thin and small boned, but there was something strong about her. She was tall for a woman, pretty with sharp features Sam looked a lot like her.

I'd been officially kicked out the Clearwater's by Leah.

It had been over three weeks, nearly a month since Sam went missing, and I had suggested that maybe Leah should let Sam's mom go ahead and start making funeral arrangements like she wanted to. The only thing holding her back was Leah's insistence that Sam was out there.

She'd looked over at me sharply. "What-the-hell-pray-tell-does-that-mean?"

I took a deep breath, desperately trying to keep my cool with her, after all she was hurting.

"All I'm saying is," I said slowly holding up my hands. "the woman wants closure, she wants to move on. He was her son Leah."

"I don't give a fuck!"

God she could be so selfish sometimes, I knew she was hurting but honestly so was Mrs. Uley. I mean she was his mother for god sake and she was handling this a lot better than Leah was, she was hurting I could see it in her eyes every time I looked at her. Sam was her only family, her only son. She had left home when she was only seventeen. She had been pregnant with Sam at the time, abandoned by his father and her parents had wanted her to give him up or get rid of him. They told her she could stay and have a life and a future or she could keep him and get the hell out, like I said she was a strong woman.

"You think he's dead don't you?" Leah asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Leah…" I said looking her straight in the eye. "The evidence suggests it."

They had found pieces of Sam's clothing two weeks ago, torn almost beyond recognition. If there had been any blood it was long gone. They wanted to officially close the case. To them it appeared like Sam had been robbed, after all he was carrying over three thousand dollars worth of car parts either that or he'd stolen them and disappeared. Highly unlikely since Sam had been picking up parts for Mr. Aleurnq for over a year.

"No it doesn't, there was no body!" Leah glared me.

I knew what she was doing. Daring me to say it. I took the bait. Big mistake, huge.

"Maybe there isn't a body because it's been eaten!" I screamed

Her breathing increased hitching slightly as tears rolled down her face. She squared her shoulders.

"I'm not giving up." She hissed

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. I took a step toward her.

"Leah, you have to for Sam's mom, for yourself. She wants to have a funeral for him, he's her son."

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER OR WHAT SHEWANT'S HE'S MY SAM. " she shrieked.

I'm not sure what came over me. I blame it on little sleep and even less caffeine.

"God you can be such a selfish bitch!."

When she looked at me the phrase If looks could kill came to mind.

"Get out!." she said. "Get-The-Fuck-Out!"

I threw up my hands. "Fine." I said my tone nonchalant.

And that was the way it had been for over a week. The last three days I had tried to call her to apologize but every time Sue answered the phone it was, 'Sorry Leah doesn't want to talk to you Em," or "Leah said to tell you she's not here".

That was fine I'd been here before. Leah couldn't ignore me forever and she wouldn't stay mad. In fact knowing Leah she was no longer mad at me. She was just ignoring me out of sheer stubbornness and spite.

Day four I decided to try again. Sue answered the phone as usual, Harry hated being caught in the middle.

"Hey Sue, Is Leah there?"

"Leah's not here Emily." Sue said laughing.

I laughed. This was a welcomed change. Every time I'd talked to Sue in the last week she'd sounded exhausted and exasperated. When Leah was in hell everyone was.

"So I take it that means she is there but still refusing to talk to me."

Sue laughed. "Nope! Actually she's not here. She told me to tell you if you called that she was sorry and would talk to you later."

I paused for a minutes, speechless. "She did?"

"Mm-hmm Sam's back."

To say I was stunned or shocked by those words would be the biggest understatement of the century.

"What? How……what did he.."

"I don't know all I know is his mom called Leah said he was back and Leah rushed out of here. You could try her cell or Sam's mom's house."

"No….no." I said slowly still shocked. "I'm sure….she wants time, I'll just call her cell tomorrow. Thanks Sue."

"Alright sweetheart, talk to you later."

"Bye." I hung the phone and slide down to the floor.

Sam was home. Sam was home after a month of being missing.

Wow.

Sam was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's pov**

**Ten years after breaking dawn……………..**

The first moment I saw Leah, I wanted her.

Wanted her bad.

She was so beautiful, so perfect.

Not to mention spirited and mouthy, stubborn and strong and I loved her for it.

And after our first date, I knew I had found the one, my future wife. The person I wanted to grow old with. I would never find anyone better.

I had been so nervous, wishing I hadn't made that stupid deal, but I knew it was the only way she'd agree to it.

I savored every moment of our first date because I was sure, absolutely one hundred percent positive that it would not only be our first but our last. To tell the truth I was shocked she had actually been at home, that she hadn't stood me up. I knew she thought she was better than me, but I was determined to prove her wrong.

Before school that following Monday I had braced myself, I had expected her to ignore me, act as if that kiss hadn't happened.

That kiss, those lips. Those lips were made for sucking. Perfect, so soft and full.

I hadn't expected to kiss her when I said goodnight, but the way she was looking at me made me lose all common sense. The moment my lips touched hers I'd cursed myself for being so stupid. I'd stiffened waiting for her to push me away. She hadn't, instead she pulled me closer opening her mouth ever so slightly allowing my tongue to flick over hers.

I'd been with a few girls before Leah, but they'd never made me feel the way she did.

None of my relationships had ever really lasted more than a few months. My longest one before Leah had been four months in the end she had broken it off, I was content with her but not head over heels.

Our first time together was amazing although she wasn't as freaky as some of the other girls I'd been with she was still amazing and sexy and never failed to get me excited.

I hadn't really been nervous or even that interested in meeting her family, mostly because I knew it wouldn't matter what they thought, Leah would still want to be with me. It was the type of person she was.

I hadn't expected to like them so much or for them to be so welcoming. It meant a lot to me especially how much Harry welcomed me; it meant that much more because I'd never had a father and never really wanted one.

The only person I'd been even slightly anxious about meeting was Leah's cousin, Emily. Because I knew her opinion was the one that would actually matter to Leah and Leah had admitted that it was Emily who had talked her into actually going out with me and giving me a chance in the first place. Leah talked about her all the time, they were extremely close and while I had met Leah's family I had yet to meet the infamous Emily.

She was not at all what I had expected. She was half a head shorter then Leah, and there was something so graceful about her. She was beautiful but not in the exotic or obvious way that Leah was.

Her nose was rather prominent for her small face and her eyes were unsettling. They seemed to see everything, like they looked at you and saw the truth. She made me nervous and people never made me nervous.

Her face had such a sweet look to it that it made the stories Leah had told me about how wild she was seem like complete lies.

Her voice was shocking I'd expected it to be soft and quiet but it was smooth not deep and yet not high pitched either and oddly calming.

I liked her, there was something comforting and soothing about her presence, which is why it made perfect sense that she was friends with Leah.

Leah was amazing but high maintenance and hot tempered.

She knew how to push my buttons and I knew how to get under her skin.

We challenged each other's patience daily, but I was crazy about her.

There was no one else but her, my life was set.

I wanted to marry her, have children with her, and grow old with her.

But all that changed,

Three years worth of building, of good times and bad.

And it was all broken in a split second, with just one look.

My entire life was set; looking back I know this without a doubt. I can almost see it, that road. I can see exactly how my life would have played out

But that path, that alternate future broke.

It would have been good, great even.

But I don't miss it.

I never wish for it.

How can I when I was given something so much better.

Something so strong and amazing that I'd go through all the pain and misery it took to get to this point a hundred more times and love every minute of it.

I say my fate was broken, and it's true but when it came back together it was more complete and more perfect then it had ever been, more then it could have ever been.

And all because of her.

Emily

My Emily

**June 16****th**** - The day it happened…..**

I loaded the last of the car parts into the bed of my truck. I waved my thanks to John for his help then hopped into the driver's seat wincing as the truck puttered to life groaning.

I shudder rolled up my back, like someone had run a hot piece of metal up my spine to the nap of my neck. The slight heat and pressure making my head ache and my vision blur.

It was more obvious now.

I'd felt this feeling several times in the last month or so but it had never been so obvious. My hands shook slightly.

I took a deep breath before pulling out onto the road.

I felt……twitchy was the only word I could think of to describe the way I felt.

Yeah….twitchy and restless.

I was a little over an hour away from LaPush when I nearly ran off the road.

It was the oddest feeling, it felt like I had expanded, like a balloon filling with air and then deflating. Only it had been sudden and it was my skin.

I didn't feel right.

My truck shook; the engine groaned and puttered giving out an unhealthy clinking sound. I pulled over to the side of the road just as the engine gave an unsettling wheezing sound, it sounded like my engine was about to give out. Perfect.

I killed the engine, listening as it groaned before settling into silence

I punched the steering wheel. Cursing under my breath. I so did not need this right now.

First I have to shell out money for a new muffler and fuel injector and now this, not to mention the money I had just spent on new clothes thanks to the stupid and fucking late….might I add, growth spurt I had recently went through.

The fire licked up my spine again only hotter this time and instead of racing up my back and stopping it flooded out to my fingers causing them to tremble so hard they blurred. I clenched them willing them to still. Instead they shook worse and the fire spread down my spine again in a wave of heat that actually burned and ached.

My stomach rolled, my head aching. I grabbed the keys nearly breaking them in the ignition and clamored out the truck door nearly falling to the ground.

I bent over gasping for air and trying not to throw up. I walked a few feet into the woods. It was stupid to stop here especially with all the car parts I was carrying.

I moaned again as another wave hit me. My joints ached all the way down to the bone. I reached for my cell I was going to have to call someone to come and get me.

I reached for it but it wasn't there, that's when I realized it was in the truck, laying on the passenger seat where I'd left it.

Anger raced through me and with it the heat.

And that was all it took.

I exploded. It was a sick feeling, so wrong. My vision blurred, colors mutating together.

My arms and legs seemed to flail out going different direction that was what it felt like.

Like being turned into a bear skin rug, splayed out. Only there was no blood.

It didn't hurt it only felt wrong……..wrong and gross, unnatural.

However coming back together was worse I exploded and came back together and when I did everything was different.

Everything was at an odd angle. I looked around me and that was when I realized everything looked different.

The edges of everything looked rougher and sharper. The colors brighter. I could see the ridges of every tree. The grain of every piece of dirt and that was when I saw them.

Paws.

Huge paws

I jumped back trying to get away from them only to realize that they belonged to me. I yelped then whimpered hearing the sounds I made.

I screamed inside my head but nothing came out. A motor sounded somewhere close and before I could even think or comprehend what was happening I was running.

I'm not sure how long I ran, the next thing I knew it was night and then morning.

It's amazing, the human mind. What it does to protect itself.

I'm not sure for how long, but what I am sure of is that my mind or consciousness or whatever you want to call it went somewhere else. My mind came and went sometimes I came to as I was eating or looking at my reflection in a puddle.

Eventually my mind began to slowly just except it and the periods when I was lucid or present became longer until I could no longer sink inside myself.

And then the thinking and figuring started. At first I thought I was stuck like this or maybe it was all in my mind and I was crazy and then I begin to remember Leah, that I had a finance and a life waiting somewhere for me.

I remembered my mom, that she was alone that she needed me more than anyone. Leah had her family but my mom only had me.

I looked around me I had no idea where I was or which way my home was. I let instinct take over. After all it had kept me alive this long hadn't it?

I was lucky, by the time I realized I was in LaPush it was nightfall and I still remembered the way home.

Seeing everything helped clear my mind it brought it all back and that was when I remembered the legends if I had been human I'm sure I would have gasped but as it was only a rumbling growl came out.

With the realization came hope. There had to be a way back.

After how many days of trying I'm not sure, I gave up and slunk back into my routine as a wolf, eating, running, and sleeping.

I don't know what changed, what was different about that night, but whatever it was did the trick

I dreamt of Leah and my mom as usual, and I dreamt of Emily. A simple dream really.

I dreamed I was at Leah's house and she was sitting in the kitchen talking to Emily. Leah stopped talking and turned towards me smiling, that smile, I loved that smile. I glanced over at Emily; she looked up at me not smiling. She looked sad, "Sam." Was all she said and then she smiled. Here smile unnerved me but I couldn't quite understand why all I knew was that it warmed me through and through

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I rolled over on my back stretching my arms before tucking one underneath my head, and that's when I realized I was human again.

I jumped up letting out the most….I am ashamed to say girlish shriek ever. I jumped up and down squealing like the girl I am. I looked at my hands honestly considering kissing them.

My joy however was not meant to last, it ended the moment I ran or should say tried to run my fingers through my hair. Using the word matted does not begin to describe the condition that my hair was in. I couldn't even try to run my finger through it.

I took my hands down grimacing at how long my nails were, caked with dirt. I glanced down at the rest of my body, I was a mess.

My ears twitched, yes I said twitched. I had gotten so use to hearing everything and I do mean everything that I barely noticed it anymore. I listed and sniffed. I could smell my house, my mother and the road from here. I headed home.

I glanced out from behind the forest that bordered my house luckily for me we lived down the road a ways from any neighbors and my house was enclosed on every side except the front, by the woods. I glanced at the driveway, no car. I looked up at the sky, almost noon my mom would still be at work. Perfect. I dashed out of the woods and behind my house grabbing the hose.

The water was freezing but for some reason it felt incredibly good and I didn't even shiver. After a good fifteen minutes. I headed for my window praying it wasn't locked.

It wasn't

I hoisted myself through with difficulty.

Had I grown?

My body barely fit. When I hit the floor and stood up I knew without a doubt that I had in fact grown some more, I actually had to bend down to see through my window. I turned and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the light glancing at myself in the mirror.

"Aaahhh!!." I stumbled back.

My hair sat on top of my head in clumps some hanging down my back. It was not shiny or even black any more. It was so clumped with dirt and mud and god knows what else that it was light brown and grey in some places. I pulled a twig out and a beetle. I shit you not, a beetle it was dead but still.

First things first. I jumped in the shower turning the water on, I turned the dial as far as it would go but I still couldn't get the water to be more then barley warm.

I scrubbed myself watching as the water going down the drain became less black. I toweled off and then reached under the sink grabbing the cleaning supplies to scrub the dirt out of the tub. Then came the part I was dreading.

As much as I had washed my hair. I had to admit defeat it was not going to come untangled. I pulled out the scissors and started hacking it off. I pulled out the hair shears, they hadn't been used since I was thirteen and decided to start growing my hair out. I buzzed it off.

Leah was not going to be happy, she liked to pull it when we fucked.

I ran my fingers over my barley there hair and looked in the mirror, really looked for the first time, something I was scared to do.

I looked so different

I had aged I didn't look nineteen anymore my face was harder, my eyes even seemed like they'd aged, I was thinner my cheek bones slightly more prominent, but I was taller and more built…ok more built was putting it lightly I was seriously cut, I glanced down it looked like it hurt the ridges of my chest. I sighed running my hands over my head.

That was when I noticed it, my earring holes were completely gone.

"Shit," I muttered how was I going to explain this, any of this. Where could I say I'd been? What would be believable. I sighed again as my stomach grumbled heaving slightly.

It took me nearly a half hour to find something to wear, all of my pants where to tight and the ones that did fit were too short, coming far above my ankles meaning I had grown over six inches in…..wait was the date? How long had been gone?

I shook my head getting back to the task at hand. I grabbed some black jeans and cut them off turning them into shorts. Next I rummaged for a shirt, major problem the T's didn't fit and the sweatshirts that did were to hot and clung to my skin, I finally found a white T in the back of my closet that barley fit me, but it didn't look overly tight so it would have to do. I decided to forgo shoes they felt wrong after being so long without them, besides I would have to wear them eventually there was no need to rush it.

I headed for the kitchen my stomach ached I was so hungry. I slowly glanced at the calendar that hung on the wall next to the fridge. I was afraid to look.

I was right to be afraid. I did a double take, stepping closer to get a better look, not as if I needed to I could see it clear as day from across the kitchen probably from a good mile away.

July 21st it read.

I leaned my head against the wall taking a deep breath.

Thirty minutes later I had finished off an entire pan of lasagna and a bag of chips as well as half a chicken that was in the fridge and four pieces of chocolate cake….I was satisfied for now.

I headed out and plopped down on the couch making a mental note to never do that again when the springs groaned and the couch sagged beneath my weight.

I sat trying to think up a plausible story. The next thing I knew I was being woken up by the front door opening.

I bolted straight up.

My mom stood in the door way. Her mouth hanging open, her purse slid to the floor.

"Sam." She said

She started crying. I stood making my way over to her. I pulled her into a hug

I really hadn't comprehended how big I'd gotten until I was hugging her she barley reached my chest it was unsettling to say the least.

she pulled back crossing her arms and giving me a look that even though I towered over her and could probably easily throw her across the room, still made me cringe.

"Where have you been?" she said in a low voice.

I looked down at the floor. "I…I'm not sure. I said

I didn't know what else to say to her. If I told her the truth she'd probably have me committed.

She sighed and her gaze studied mine.

"I have groceries in the car." She said reaching for her purse.

I stared at her.

"Well?" she said . I took a closer look at her, she looked warn and tired. This was my fault,

I reached out and hugged her again. "I'm sorry mom."

It was the best I could do. My voice sounded different even to my ears it sounded older I wondered what it sounded like to her.

I released her and headed for the car as the phone rang. I heard her answer it as I grabbed the groceries and headed back inside.

Even from the doorway I could hear who she was talking to. I would know that voice anywhere. I raced into the kitchen. I'm not sure what my face looked like

But my mom glanced up at me and smiled rolling her eyes.

"Sam's back." She said


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the chapter you have all been waiting for, the imprinting chapter! It might disappoint at first but hang in there I want this to be as realistic and not over traumatized as possible, and the next chapter will make up for it. Promise!**

**Special Thanx to**

**Kup[kakes, Delightfulsmiles, and Mediate**

**For reviewing.**

**Chapter 5**

**Emily's Pov**

I called for over a week after Sam came back.

Leah never returned my calls. On Tuesday of the second week she showed up at my door. She almost looked like her old self. Hair done and makeup in place but she looked sad.

"Leah?!"

"Hey." She said her tone nonchalant. "Is your mom here?" she asked as she pushed past me stepping inside and looking around.

I shook my head.

She let out a sigh. "Good. I really need to talk to you."

"You could have called." I said shutting the door and following her into the living room. "I've been trying to call you for over a week."

"I know." She gave me another small smile. "I'm sorry I've just been…..preoccupied, I guess you could say." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So…..Sam's back." I said sitting down beside her on the couch. She nodded and looked down.

She looked up at me tears rolling down her face. I scooted closer to her wrapping my arm around her.

"What is it? What's going on?"

She gave out a bitter laugh. "Where to start." She said rolling her eyes. She stood up and started pacing in front of me. After about a minute, I grew impatient.

"Leah!" she sighed and rejoined me on the couch.

She shook her head. "You should see him." she said. Her voice barely above a whisper. "He's so different."

"Where was he? What happened?"

"He won't say." She said her tone bitter.

"He won't say? How can he not say?"

"Well, he says he doesn't remember. He says he got sick, he got out of the truck and he doesn't remember after that, but Em that's not even the half of it. He is so different." She said throwing her hands up and letting them fall back into her lap.

"Different how?" Leah was really starting to worry me.

"I don't know……. bigger, he looks older, he's so serious **all **the time, he never smiles anymore, he's just…..different and he disappears all hours of the night, and my dad and the other elders…."

"The elders that sit on the council?"

"Yes Emily! What other elders do you know of?!" she screamed at me.

I held up my hands. "Calm down." I said raising my voice slightly. "I'm on your side. I'm just trying to understand …….this is all really…….confusing. I mean first he disappears and now he's just back its…."

"How do you think I feel?" Leah asked wiping more tears away as she spoke.

I nodded.

"So you were saying, the elders…..?

Leah nodded. "Yeah I see them here and there always talking to Sam, onetime they were at my house in my dad's study for over an hour and Sam's always up at the council house where his mom works talking to them and he and my dad are like…….joined at the hip."

"Weren't they close before?"

Leah nodded again. "Yeah but even more so now and the worst part is he won't answer any of my questions he just looks at me with this pathetic look and says nothing or I can't talk about it! He **always **confided in me and now I just feel……shut out. "

"What doesn't he tell you?" I asked

"Why he's out all hours of the night and where he goes. Why he never answers my calls. Why Mr. Aleurnq, who by the way is one of the council elders just gave him his job back no questions asked after he lost thousands of dollars worth of auto parts and it's not just that the elders are always talking to Sam, it's the **way** they talk to him it's so strange."

"Strange how?"

Leah huffed. "Ok not strange just……well it makes no sense. They talk to him with such respect and reverence like he's **their **chief or something."

I sighed trying to think, but I had no answers. "I don't know what to say or think Lee. This whole thing gives me the chills. Like some episode of the X-Files or something." I said laughing slightly.

Leah looked over at me rolling her eyes. "Oh be serious Emily!"

I shrugged. "Have you said anything to your dad about all of this?"

Leah let out a loud laugh and snorted. "Yeah sure that was a real help. He just shrugged his shoulders and tried to play dumb. He's always been a bad liar."

"So…..are you going to stay with him?"

Leah turned, looking at me as if I'd grown two heads. "Of course! I love him; I want to make it work."

I nodded.

"And I know he still loves me, he's worth the fight." Leah said smiling.

Her smile faded just as quickly as it came. "It's different……. **being** with him." she said looking down and worrying a nail.

"You….you mean like sex?"

She nodded. "He's so hot," I rolled my eyes. She laughed slightly. "No, no I mean hot as in temperature wise. Like all the time. When he first came back I thought he was sick but he insisted he was fine. I even wanted mom to check him out but he refused. He's always warm no matter what, even sitting next to him and not touching him I can feel the heat, and……"

"And what?"

"He's huge!"

"Huge?"

"Yes Emily! Huge, like muscular and…..and tall. Like he's got to be pushing at least six-seven or six-eight at this point. He grew a good six inches while he was gone. I mean when I started dating him he was barley six feet tall"

I sat shocked for a minute, my mouth hanging open.

"Wow." I said. Leah nodded.

Leah laughed and then frowned. "Isn't that supposed to be…..I don't know impossible?

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, it's just so much, so fast ya know?"

I nodded.

I moved closer to her and embraced her. She hugged me back sniffling slightly.

"You'll be fine." I said rubbing her back. "You'll work it out."

And they did. Well for the most part.

They had quite a few fights over the next month and Leah cried on my shoulder….a lot, but by the end of the month Leah stopped asking questions and things smoothed out. Almost returning to normal.

However by the end of their smooth sailing month Leah showed up on my door step and stayed for almost a week, taking a break from Sam.

The reason.

Sam had sat her down and told her that he wouldn't be going to college with her this fall, in fact he wasn't sure if he would be going anytime soon and he could give her no concrete answer as to why. Harry was of no help; in short his only input on the whole situation was that it was Sam's life and therefore his decision.

Leah was baffled and so was I.

College had always been extremely important to Harry and Sue and now they didn't seem to care that their daughter's future husband was showing no interest.

In the end Leah decided to start taking online courses at home, at least for the next few semesters. Harry begrudgingly excepted her decision.

I had tried to get her to go with me, I was prepared to attend Washington U in the fall. I would be staying with my dad at his loft and staying at Leah's on the weekends.

After Leah returned home and the college debate was put on hold things smoothed out again.

At the end of October Sam's mom died. No one saw it coming.

A small brain tumor pushing on her aortic nerve they said, apparently she'd been having headaches for weeks. Sam was devastated of course, his mom was his only family and they were best friends not just mother and son. Her own parents, Sam's grandparents who were apparently still living, didn't even come to the funeral.

The day after she died Leah called me at school. She was terrified she had no idea what to do.

"I've never seen him like this, I mean he cried Em. Cried! As in sobbed, I've never seen him so much as even get teary even when his dog died."

My advice was for her to just be there for him, but she felt like he was shutting her out. I couldn't make it for the funeral but I sent flowers. After the funeral for almost two weeks Sam didn't so much as show his face. Then he started coming back around as if nothing had happened and he never mentioned his mother. When he came back he came with a new friend in tow.

Paul Wise.

It was one more thing to confound and confuse Leah. Not to mention piss her off.

It made her feel even more shut out because Sam and Paul were always together, always talking and having conversations that seemed to come to an abrupt end almost every time she walked in the room.

Paul Wise was a hot tempered play-boy from the middle class section of LaPush. Someone Sam would have never even given the time of day before but according to Leah since Sam had returned his old friends had been ignored and eventually stopped trying and now Paul was Sam's new best friend, or as Leah called him the Lap dog.

Apparently wherever Sam was Paul was, including the meetings with the elders.

A week before thanksgiving I returned to Lapush to stay with Leah and help with the annual thanksgiving feast, just like I did almost every year.

When I arrived Leah wasn't there, apparently she was out with Sam since he'd been "busy" this last week and they'd barley seen each other.

The next three days were pretty normal I helped Harry out at the store a bit, went shopping with Sue and Leah.

It was that fourth day that changed everything.

I woke up before Leah, as usual and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Harry was already gone for the day. As me and Seth sat eating breakfast Sue stumbled into the kitchen carrying paper bags filled with what looked like clothes.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She set the bags down smiling.

"They're for Sam and Paul some extra clothes."

I nodded taking another bite of my almond and strawberry waffles. In the last few days, staying with Leah I'd learned to not ask questions. There were quite a few bizarre happenings going on in this house these days. Including late night phone calls.

I knew from Leah and Seth though that questions would get me nowhere.

I glanced over at Seth; he shrugged his shoulders rolling his eyes.

I gave him a smile as Sue's beeper went off.

"Damn." She muttered. "Gotta go, I'm on call. Seth? Will you drop these off at Sam's for me?"

Seth sighed rolling his eyes. "I can't, Marcus is picking me up in like twenty minutes."

"I'll do it." I said. "I promised Harry that I'd help with inventory this morning anyways. It's on my way."

Sue smiled giving me and Seth a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks sweetie, see you guys later. Oh and don't forget to remind Leah that we have to start on the dinner and decorations today."

I nodded. "I should be home by three to help."

After breakfast I showered pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I grabbed dark jeans and a white tee. Pulling on my boots and jacked over it.

I wrote Leah a note telling her where I would be in case she had forgotten and informing her of Sue's orders then grabbed the clothes and headed to Sam's.

I pulled up outside the small brick house. I'd almost missed it. It was practically in the woods. I stepped out of the car looking around. I admit I was intrigued I'd never been to Sam's house before.

Seth had given me directions.

I made my way up the steps and knocked on the door. I waited for a minute then knocked again. His truck sat in the driveway so he was obviously home. After a few more minutes I heard shuffling inside before the door swung open.

"Oh." I said taking a step back.

A huge boy…..or rather man stood in the doorway. Definitely not Sam, but he was gorgeous with black hair cut short and sticking out in every direction. His features had sharp angles to them; there was something almost fox-like in his appearance.

He towered over me, my head reaching just below his chest.

"Can I help you?" he said sounding impatient and bored at the same time.

This must be Paul……a.k.a the Lap Dog.

I felt intimidated and my instincts screamed at me to back the hell up. I ignored them and squared my shoulders.

"Is Sam here?" I said giving him just as much attitude as he had given me.

He shrugged slightly. "Yeah he's inside. What time is it?"

I shrugged.

He smirked and turned reaching inside and grabbing his jacket, pulling it on. "Sam, door's for you." He hollered.

He brushed past me. Jumping off the porch and heading down the dirt road.

I watched him go and then rolled my eyes stepping inside the house and closing the door behind me. I looked around. The house was oddly clean for a guy or maybe I should say guys. I noted, eyeing the couch.

A blanket and pillow lay there. Was Sam gay…..maybe? No if they were lovers he wouldn't have been sleeping on the couch.

I set the bags on the floor as a heard someone coming down the hall.

Sam stepped into the room wearing cutoff sweats and a sleeveless tee.

My mouth fell open.

I had to do a double take just to make sure it was in fact Sam and that I wasn't in the wrong house.

He looked so different taller…..well …..Huge would be a better word, but somehow he seemed thinner since the last time I'd seen him. His features were sharper. Is arms were seriously cut, sharp and defined He hesitated in the door way as I eyed him. To be honest I was a bit scared of him.

I looked away as my eyes made their way back up to his face he seemed agitated by my unabashed staring. I quickly looked away and snapped my mouth shut.

He headed for the kitchen walking through the archway that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"What can I do for you this morning Emily?" He said sounding tired as he reached for the coffee pot.

I flinched at the sound of his voice. It was deep and rich, different from the last time I'd heard it. He sounded so much older. I felt like a child in his presence.

The sound of my name on his lips made my heart do odd things. I wondered how Leah could even talk to him without feeling threatened.

"I…..Sue asked me to drop off these clothes for you and…..Paul? I'm on my way to Harry's." he nodded but didn't say anything as he continued fixing his coffee.

Lots of cream, very little sugar I noted.

_Why did I notice that?_

I glanced around. "What's with all the boxes?" I asked noticing them for the first time.

I moved over to the corner looking at some of the pictures that hung on the wall above the recliner. One was of Sam and his mother. She was smiling into the camera while Sam stood beside her looking more serious than any child had a right too.

"I'm moving." He said

I turned fast nearly tumbling into the recliner. Somehow he'd managed to come right up behind me less than a foot away without me hearing him, despite his size.

It struck me as odd.

Sam had always seemed to have a big thing about personal space.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me." He said not cracking a smile.

"Well, I didn't." I looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time. Something I found difficult to do for some reason.

That was when it happened.

Sam's face changed, from confusion, to realization, to bewilderment and then elation all in a few seconds.

I felt something like electricity, like a jolt prick my heart and flow downwards warming me. I blinked, trying to clear my head.

"Emily." Sam said

I felt myself let out the breath I was holding as if it was pushed out of my lungs.

Somehow the way he said my name made me feel……… I couldn't explain it. It made me feel safe, perfect, loved, and uneasy all at once.

It scared me.

His face cleared becoming almost expressionless. Except for his eyes. His eyes seemed almost to glow, warm and caring. Without thinking I took a step towards him then quickly stepped back. I looked down, confused.

Sam took a step towards me. I looked up at him, slowly afraid of what I might see. He looked down at me smiling slightly as if waiting for something.

He reminded me of a loyal puppy, waiting patiently.

I smiled slightly at him letting out a slight laugh. His smile grew and it took my breath away.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there staring at him. He smiled tilting his head slightly to the side. It broke my concentration. I looked down at the floor, shaking my head

I looked back up at him.

"Well…um….that….I just wanted to….the clothes….so I'll see you later." I said turning and heading for the door.

"Your leaving?" he said

I stopped my hand on the door handle as I turned to look at him. His voice was what stopped me, it sounded sad.

I nodded. "Ummm….yeah? I said, answering him but it sounded more like a question. "I'm helping Harry at the store today."

"Oh." He said his shoulders relaxing slightly.

I gave him a small smile and turned to leave. For some reason I felt…..no I wanted to make him happy, to make sure he was ok.

He was at my side in an instant.

"Here" He said grabbing the door and opening it for me.

"Thanks." I looked up at him puzzled. He just smiled back at me and I couldn't help returning it.

I headed for my car, expecting Sam to stay at the door; instead he followed me down the steps and to my car. I looked over at him but he kept his head bent watching the ground as we walked. I got to my car and he opened the door for me waiting until I got in.

"Be careful." He said sounding concerned.

I laughed. "Ok." I said nodding.

As I drove to Harry's my mind begin to clear and I started to analyze Sam's behavior. The only thing that scared me more than the way Sam was suddenly acting towards me, the care in his eyes and voice, was the fact that I liked it and what scared me even more was that maybe….just maybe it wasn't even real.

Maybe

**AN:/Ok so I know you guys are probably freaking out……….maybe……thinking what the hell was that, that was imprinting? But I promise you it will be explained in the next chapter. SM never really explained what imprinting was like the moment it happened…………..at least not when the two people are consenting adults. Sam is crazy about Emily and the connection is there you'll see…..hang in there, next chapter will be up soon promise!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's POV**

**Ten years after Breaking Dawn………………**

They say that imprinting is love at first sight.

That's not entirely true.

That's just how people, pack members in particular who have only seen it through another's eyes and haven't experienced it for themselves describe it. It's the only way it makes sense to them and to humans who have heard of it but will never experience it, who have never been imprinted on.

It's what Leah called it because it made her feel better to think that I had no choice, that I just loved Emily without question.

Even I have a hard time to this day explaining it fully. I will never be able to fully understand or put into words what I feel for Emily. It was and is so much stronger than anything I had ever felt before or since.

I suppose in a way it was love at first sight when I imprinted on Emily, but not romantic love. It was all encompassing but not sexual.

I didn't want to mount her from the moment I saw her. That came later. It grew into that. Exactly how normal people experience falling in love.

Only it was a thousand times stronger.

I loved her like a sister, a child, a mother, and best friend all rolled into one and stronger. It was like I'd been looking at people my entire life with less than twenty-twenty vision, like how we only use certain parts of our brain, it was like I'd been doing that with my heart and suddenly I could see clearly, I could love and care with my whole heart with every inch of who I was. It was a feeling that went so deep I couldn't put it into words.

I could feel my love for her in my heart just like Leah but it went deeper, behind my heart to a place I didn't know existed.

It isn't like they say. It isn't that I don't see Emily's flaws, that I see only perfection. It's more like I see her perfectly, flaws and all with better than twenty- twenty vision. I see her flaws, the good and the bad everything she is, the beautiful and the ugly and I love her.

I love her, in a romantic way, in a sexual way, in a friend way and in a family way. It's like she's a part of me like my soul really was cut in to two pieces a long time ago and now I've found that piece and I'm whole.

It was like I'd been walking around content but not whole, not realizing it, and now my other half was there.

Her pain is my pain, her happiness my happiness, her pleasure my pleaser. I see myself clearly in her and its amazing.

Even as I say this it feels lacking and I realize I will never be able to fully explain how I feel, what imprinting is like. The only way to understand it is to be inside my head, my emotions.

I didn't stop loving Leah, that's not how imprinting works.

More like you've been eating tofu and you think it's good and perfect and it is good but then someone lets you taste steak. Like you've been living in the city your whole life, breathing the smog filled air, and thinking……this is living and then you go to the country and you breath the fresh air and you see the stars……as they were truly meant to be seen and you think……oh…..now I see….now I get it…..now I understand how I was really meant to live. To love. To exist.

How can you ever go back?

How can you settle for an emotion, a feeling that's so much less then what you know you're capable of feeling?

How can you let go of a love that's stronger than anything you've ever felt.

How can you be content living a half life?

You can't.

I couldn't

The moment Emily was in my house I felt it. Even though I wasn't sure what "it" was.

I just felt more comfortable and at peace then I had since the day I first shifted. The last three months had been a rollercoaster of emotions and stress and it was honestly aging me fast.

Before I imprinted on Emily I always felt unhinged. Like I was drifting in pieces.

There were moments of happiness. Leah was a source of comfort whenever I was with her I felt happy, but the moment I was away from her I felt the depression set in, the restlessness.

Fucking Leah helped somewhat, but I had to be careful with her. Harry was already nervous about me still being with her, and I had grown a lot in every area……and I do mean **every** area.

When I saw the way Emily starred at me, noting the changes it made me uneasy it made my stomach do odd things even more so then when Leah had seen me for the first time after I came back.

For some reason I'd had the urge to go over to her. I'd turned it over in my head, was it aggression?

No. I just wanted……..to be near her.

I'd brushed it off and decided to distract myself with making some coffee.

It didn't help. Not even one bit.

I was so aware of her, overly so.

I was always aware of people nowadays but this was a whole new level.

My brain analyzed every sigh, every heart beat, her smell, it made me twitch, I had the urge to get closer and sniff her.

I was use to this when it came to women every since the change, but this was different, stronger. I seriously wanted to roll in it.

After I imprinted on her my awareness went into overdrive, nearly three miles away I could hear her heartbeat and smell her scent on the wind as she arrived at Harry's.

For the rest of the day I hung around Harry's outside of the store. Out of sight just listening to her and guarding her. When she left the store I followed her home. Watching her go into the house and feeling the ache, the need to be close to her.

My brain had finally kicked in. I knew I needed to talk to the elders. There was something really not normal or right about this.

It was ridiculous that this seemed ok to me. That it felt so natural, like I should have always acted like this when it came to Emily.

The elders were like my own personal Yoda. They held all the answers, all the ancient records and stories the ones they kept from the rest of the tribe, the ones that had taught me how to shift, what I was made for, why this had happened.

I told the council everything and they knew and explained to me what had happened, about imprinting. That I could tell Emily what I was, that the rules didn't apply to someone when they were your imprint.

I was naïve.

At the time I had no intention of breaking up with Leah.

I had no romantic feelings towards Emily. I still felt the exact same love and desire for Leah. Nothing had changed other then the desperate need to protect and care for Emily.

I didn't desire her.

I'd explained this to the elders and especially to Harry. He was worried; he wanted me to break it off with Leah.

I'd been shocked at what I perceived as callousness toward his daughter.

But he'd explained.

"Sam, "He'd said "I'm not being callous. I love Leah and Emily like she's my own daughter that's why I'm saying this. You might not want Emily as a lover now but you will and even if you don't your first priority will always be to Emily. How is that fair to Leah? She'll be better off in the long run. You'll see."

I'd gotten angry shaking slightly.

"No. I won't. I can't. I love Leah."

And I did at the time. I couldn't let go of her, break her heart. The very thought made me nauseous. I loved her.

It wasn't over night; it wasn't love at first sight

It didn't cancel everything else out.

At least not right away.

Over time my love for Leah disappeared and my love for Emily grew. It happened fast, but not overnight.

The more I was around Emily, the more I learned about her, the more I loved her. I fell in love with her.

It only took me two weeks to realize that I was starting to fall in love with Emily and out of love with Leah.

Only two weeks

To change my entire future.

**AN:? Ok so I have one more chapter to post before I get started on the update for my Kim and Jared story for all you people who have been waiting for it and then get started on chapter eight for this fic. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to yayforshanghi check her stories out they all go together and they are seriously the best I've read they are amazing also check out liljen spin off from yayforshangei's stories it's called keep your hands to yourself you can find these under my favs let me know what you think. Also this chapter switches back and forth between POV's so hopefully it's not confusing.**

**Chapter 7**

**Leah's POV:**

**November 25****th****: Thanksgiving……..**

Things were finally looking up.

Getting back to normal.

Sam and I hadn't been fighting we had decided just last week to move up the wedding to next fall, why wait?

I was so excited about this thanksgiving. I'd decided for a new start. To put the past behind me. A fresh start with Sam.

I loved him more then I'd ever loved anyone. He was the one. The only one.

I was wearing a green dress, one I knew I looked amazing in and I hoped he would rip off of me later.

I greeted him at the door. He looked amazing. The clothes I'd picked out suited him. We'd decided to push the college discussion to next fall after the wedding. As he explained to me, he wasn't saying that he would never go. Just not right now, he needed time.

Things between us were good but not great, last night we'd had sex for the first time in almost two weeks. It had been amazing, Sam was amazing.

I'd talked to my mom about our relationship.

She had some good advice.

Sam was going through a lot, a lot of changes and with his mother dying. I just had to give it time. No relationship was easy or perfect. As good as my mom and dad's marriage was they'd had their share of ups and downs, but that was what made it stronger.

What I had to ask myself was did I love Sam enough to fight, to put him first, did I still want him?

Of course I did.

So I decided to be patient. To give it time. I couldn't expect after all that had happened in the last year for things to just go back to normal, for Sam to just be ok.

It was the first real test our relationship had ever been through. Was I just going to fold at the first sign of trouble?

I loved Sam with my whole heart, the thought of losing him made me ache. When I'd thought for all those weeks that he might be dead, I honestly felt myself losing it. I couldn't, didn't want……to live without him. I couldn't bear the thought.

It seemed like I had a lot of worries these days, but as my mom pointed out, I'd lived a charmed life and it was time to join the real world, it wasn't always easy.

Emily was another worry.

It seemed to happen so suddenly. Just in the last few days. She was always in her head, quite. Thinking a lot, reading, keeping to herself, and yet she seemed happier, like she'd been dazed or drugged and was confused by it.

My mom had noticed it to.

I had planes to get to the truth if she didn't snap out of it by the end of the week.

On the upside my mom's words had proven true. Sam seemed to have taken a turn, happier, more relaxed and not so edgy. He just needed time.

In time everything would be back to normal.

I was going to marry Sam, share my life with him, and hopefully….one day, have a family with him.

**Emily's POV:**

I set the table, making sure everything was placed just so. My mind going a hundred miles a minute. Which was why I didn't hear Leah calling my name until she started snapping her fingers in my face.

"Emily!"

"What!?" I said looking up.

Leah smiled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes glancing up at the high ceiling. We were at the back of the house in the formal dining room, which was only used about five times a year, for special birthdays, thanksgiving, and Christmas.

Leah eyed me. "What's with you?"

I went back to the task of arranging the silver wear making sure the right pieces were on the right side. "What do you mean?" I said trying to sound exasperated.

"You've been in your head for the last two days. Come on, tell me what's wrong." She said sounding concerned.

I looked up at her, concern written on her face.

"Nothing." I said looking back down at the table.

"Em, "she said coming around the table.

We were having twenty, the usual for dinner. Sue always made a Martha Stewart worthy thanksgiving dinner, making sure to make more than necessary so everyone could take something home.

_I wonder why I thought of that now._

"Em?" Leah said

"Yeah." I said looking up at her.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "You always tell me everything, what gives?"

I shook my head. "And don't say nothing." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just trying to work something out in my head, it's nothing important." I said fiddling with the extra napkins I was holding.

I looked Leah up and down she wore a beautiful green dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair down, perfect curls.

"Are you sure cause…." The bell interrupted her she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and nodded towards the door. "Go on. " I said grabbing her and shoving her towards the front door.

She smiled grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

As we entered the front hall Sue was opening the door, I held my breath.

It was only my Dad. I relaxed.

"Dad!" I rushed in hugging him.

He kissed me on my forehead pulling back to look at me. "Em, you look beautiful!" he said moving further into the house and pulling me along.

Even though it had been less than a week since I'd seen him I'd missed him, I'd gotten use to living with him. My mother came in, giving my father a slight kiss on the cheek, which he returned.

I was about to ask him how his drive up had been, when Leah shrieked.

"Sam!" I turned in time to see Sam step through the doorway.

He looked amazing, wearing a pinstriped black and white button down shirt and black slacks. I felt my heart skip a beat. My mother disappeared heading for the kitchen with Sue. I decided to make a break for it and started to follow them when Sam's voice stopped me.

"Emily."

I stopped dead in my tracks and took in a quick breath, putting on my happy face, I turned to face him.

Leah stood beside him, her arm wrapped around his waist, giving him a confused look.

"Hey Sam." I said trying to sound calm and collected, even though my heart was trying to escape from my chest, as it seemed to every time I was around him lately. I said a silent prayer of thanks that my voice didn't crack and give me away.

How was it possible to feel so calm and excited at the same time?

I let out a slight laugh. "Leah dressing you again I see."

Sam gave me an odd look smiling at me. I looked at Leah.

She looked at me smiling and then looked back up at Sam; she gave him another confused look before she managed to pull her smile back in place. "Come help me set the table?"

Sam didn't answer her, he was staring at me. My mind screamed at me to pull my gaze away but I just couldn't.

"Sam?" Leah said pulling on his arm.

"Hmm?" Sam glanced down at her.

She reached up kissing him on the cheek. "Come help me set the table?"

"Yeah….sure." he said sounding confused.

I made my escape heading for the kitchen, but not before I noticed the confused look on my Dads face, and the worried expression on Harry's.

I managed to hide out in the kitchen away from Sam and Emily for nearly twenty minutes before Sue booted me out and into the dining room to help Sam and Leah who were making a catastrophe, according to my mom out of the table settings.

I peeked around the doorway, Leah and Sam where nowhere to be seen. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Five minutes later I was struggling to remove the empty cherry wood silverware case that somehow managed to be heavy, despite the fact that it was empty, when Sam appeared out of nowhere catching it before it landed on my foot.

"Emily!" He said grabbing the case just as I managed to move my foot out of the way. "What are you doing?!" He said sounding upset as he placed it on the sideboard.

I shrugged my shoulders rubbing my wrist as it throbbed. Sam was at my side instantly, taking my wrist in his hands.

H_is large and amazingly warm hands._

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding overly worried considering the fact that I wasn't bleeding from a major orifice.

I tried to pull my wrist away but he held it tight turning it over in his hands. His touch surprisingly gentle.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine! I just bent it the wrong way when I dropped the box."

"Come on." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me toward the kitchen. I stiffened, my heart rate speeding up and he immediately let me go.

"Sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I headed for the kitchen and he followed.

"Sit." He said heading for the freezer.

"Woof." I said pretending to bark as I hopped up onto one of the stools that stood beside the island.

Sam froze, turning towards me, the strangest look on his face.

"What did you say?"

I gave him an odd look. "Woof? Ya know….you gave a command so I barked my obedience."

"Oh……. funny." He said, though his face was deadly serious. I couldn't help but laugh. He gave me a smile before turning back to the freezer.

Sue came into the kitchen just as Sam was putting the ice on my wrist. She set down the huge pan she was carrying looking worried as she made her way over to us.

"What happened?!"

I rolled my eyes. "I just bent my wrist….a little…trying to move the silver wear box and **Sam**….is overreacting."

Sue shot Sam a look I didn't quite understand, he met her gaze and then quickly looked away.

It was strange, but I was seriously beginning to get use to the strange going on's around here.

"Leah's looking for you."

Sam sighed, moving the ice around my wrist. He looked up at me, "Are you sure…"

"I'm fine." I said grabbing the ice pack from him.

He stood up as Leah came around the corner. "Here you are." She said coming over to the island. She noticed the ice pack. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "Just hurt my wrist, no big deal." I heard Sam huff under his breath.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, when I saw the look on his face. It was comical. He looked so worried and upset that his worries weren't being taken seriously.

"Did you finish setting the table?" Sue asked

"We're on it" Leah said grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him towards the dining room.

"I'm coming." I said hopping off the stool. Sam turned reaching out to catch me.

I rolled my eyes laughing. "Oh for heaven's sake! I'm not a walking disaster."

Sam smirked at me. "I wouldn't be so sure."

I frowned at him. Leah shot a look between us and then rolled her eyes. Heading for the dining room and pulling Sam behind her. I sat the ice on the counter and headed for the dining room. Before I made it through the doorway. Leah turned to me

"We've got it." She said her face expressionless. She shot me a smile that didn't reach her eyes and turned, disappearing around the corner. I made me way back to the kitchen.

I stood in the kitchen, helping Sue and my mom put the finishing touches on dinner. I tried to focus and join in on their chatter but my mind kept wondering.

My head had been crazy for the last two days. I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Just in general nothing specific. I'd seen him only once in the last three days. I'd been doing inventory for Harry and he'd stopped by and helped my lift the heavy boxes. We hadn't said much to each other but as pathetic as it sounded. It was one of the best day's I've ever had. It was perfect and just…….content. Something about being around Sam just made me feel whole, like it was where I belonged.

I'd made a decision though.

He wasn't mine to have. It wasn't his job to make me whole and it wasn't my job to make him happy, which I seemed to do.

It was Leah's.

Every time I had that thought. It made me feel nauseous.

It made my heart ache in a way I wasn't use to, like it went deeper than that.

I wasn't sure how I felt about Sam. I didn't understand it and I couldn't put it into words.

. I had this urge, this thought in the back of my mind to be there for him and make him happy just as a friend, but it scared me.

It could easily turn into more.

I had this need to just be near him.

So I made a decision, a promise to myself. To stay away from him. He was Leah's.

I had no right to **want** to be around him.

It still didn't stop the overwhelming emotions.

Like last night when I knew Leah was with him at his house. Part of me was happy if it made him happy. That worried me, for him, not for them, but for him? Why did Leah feel second all of a sudden?

Second to someone I barely knew.

I didn't want him sexually, yes he was beautiful, amazingly so, but for some reason there was a block there and I only wanted his attention, I only wanted to be his fiend and spend time with him, but I wasn't going to act on it.

When Leah had told me the other day that they were going to move the wedding up to next year. I'd honestly had a slight panic attack. My heart had started beating, trying to escape from my chest. The tears threatening to spill over. Luckily Leah hadn't noticed.

This morning she'd mentioned it to Sue, moving up the wedding. Sue had been happy.

"Well," she said "We'd better start making plans after Christmas."

_After Christmas, after Christmas, after Christmas_.

It was thought that played over and over in my head.

But I said nothing, I pushed it all down.

_He wasn't mine, he isn't mine, isn't mine._

I felt him coming.

It was so eerie.

Sure enough not two second later he walked around the corner.

His face lit up as he spotted me. I tried not to return the smile but it broke across my face anyway.

"Emily." He said coming instantly to my side. "Can I help?" he said looking around.

It always threw me.

How sincere he was, like his life depended on him helping me, the way he always greeted me just by saying my name, like he'd discovered something priceless.

He looked at me smiling as I stared up at him, way up at him. He looked amazing the top two buttons of his shirt were open.

_Nice._

His smile faltered as he studied me. I wanted to look away. It felt private, just the two of us. Like it had for the last three days every time I was near him.

"What's wrong?" he said his eyebrows scrunched his voice serious, like he was about to seriously kick someone's ass. I had the urge to reach up and smooth out his expression. My hand moved but I caught it in time moving it back to rest on the counter.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I said moving away from him. He said nothing.

I looked back at him. He looked upset and sad. I looked away and moved to the other side of the island. That look on his face made my heart throb slightly.

"Emily," he said leaning over the counter.

_Do not look at him, do not, do not do not…._

I met his gaze. "Tell me what's wrong." He said his voice serious.

I opened my mouth to answer him, not sure what to say, luckily I was spared by Sue coming into the kitchen, she had great timing.

Sam turned to her. "Need help with anything?"

She shook her head smiling at him. "No, you can go join the other escapees in front of the TV."

Sam smiled at her nodding.

_I love his smile. It's perfect, slightly crooked._

He glanced at me hesitating before he left.

Leah entered a few minutes later.

"Where's Sam? I looked up but she wasn't talking to me.

"He escaped with the rest of them. He's in front of the TV."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Sue laughed, wiping her hands on the dish towel. She nodded towards me. "Will you help Emily finish arranging those appetizers? You can place them on the bar an then join the guys."

"You don't need us to help set up the table?" I asked

Sue shook her head. "Your mother and I can handle it."

Leah came over and started helping me. Not saying anything. I glanced at her a few times but she said nothing.

It was not a comfortable silence.

"So," Leah said finally breaking the silence. "My mom and I were thinking we'd start with the wedding plans….officially in the second week of January. Dress fitting and such, but some of the other stuff we need to start now to be on schedule like picking out the settings and stuff like that, color schemes and then we can start all the actual ordering in January. That should put us on schedule for November don't you think?  
I nodded smiling even though I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to scream or something. "That's a good idea. Less stress. Do you know what color you want for the dresses?"

We continued to chat about the wedding and gossip about some of the guest who were coming.

We placed the appetizers and then joined my Father, Harry, Seth, and Sam in the den. Leah plopped down next to same on the chase lounge, squeezing herself in next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

I sat next to my dad; my back ridged and focused my attention on the football game.

As the evening wore on I was able to relax. Maybe I was reading too much into the whole Sam thing. I mean maybe we would be great friends. His mom and he had been really close maybe that was it, maybe he just need a friends, someone to fill that space.

_Shouldn't that be Leah?_

I pushed the thought down.

Dinner was fun I was sitting in between Seth and one of Sue's friends from work across from Leah and Sam just like every other year. I talked with Leah but as the evening wore on I found myself chatting more with Sam. I hadn't realized that I was doing anything wrong or odd until I caught Sue looking at Sam from down the table. Giving him another odd look. I glanced at Seth

He gave me a small smile and returned to his plate. His smile was unsettling not his usual full-watt smile Sam broke through my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He said.

_Damn him! Must he notice everything?__** Right**__ in front of Leah?_

"Nothing." I said trying to keep my voice light. I doubt he brought it. I grabbed my fork and shoved more food into my mouth. Forcing it down. Thankfully Andrew, Sue's friend Shandra's son broke into the conversation asking about some sports game, engaging Sam and Seth's attention. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I didn't look at Leah.

Later that night or rather early morning we set in the living room talking, Sue, Harry, Leah, Seth, Sam and I. Talking and joking. I'd decided to ignore Sam after dinner. Keeping our conversation to short three second conversations just like we use to.

He seemed as usual to understand what I wanted, but he'd gotten more and more quite as the night had worn on, Leah had barley said more than two words at the dinner table but now as we set there she kept her voice and laughter low only talking to Sam.

I tried to act normal but I was so tense I felt like my back was going to snap even as a joked and laughed with Sue, Harry and Seth.

"Well, "Harry said it's about that time."

Seth hopped off the couch, kissing Sue on the cheek. "Night mom, night dad."

Harry and Sue headed off to bed and I head to the kitchen for seconds. I few minutes later Sam and Leah came in. Leah grabbed the brown bags Sue had packed for Sam; they were large and very full.

I felt Sam's eyes on me but I refused to meet them.

"Seconds?" he said

I looked across the kitchen at him and couldn't help but return his smile.

_Damn him!_

I nodded. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Leah watching me.

She pulled on her coat. "Emily," I looked at her. "Will you make sure to unlock the back door after dad goes to bed?

My stomach twisted. I nodded licking the spoon clean of sweet potatoes.

Why she just couldn't take her keys was beyond me.

She smiled grabbing Sam's hand.

Sam reached down grabbing the bags.

"Goodnight Emily." He said.

I managed a small smile and nodded. "Night."

I watched them go and then stood in the kitchen staring at the door.

And for some reason I couldn't understand or even begin to comprehend,

I burst into tears.

**Sue's Pov….**

I removed my jewelry. Staring into the mirror. I sighed.

Harry came behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"You alright?"

I nodded.

He kissed me again and headed for the bathroom.

He had warned me, but it still broke my heart.

I wanted to hate her, to be angry with her.

Emily

But I couldn't, I loved her like a daughter and it wasn't her fault.

It wasn't really anyone's fault, there was no one to blame, unfortunately.

It was so odd and unsettling and yet somehow so special.

Why couldn't he have imprinted on Leah. It was amazing to see it in action.

It would have been so much more enjoyable if it were my daughter.

My daughter who would be so loved, and cared for.

My daughter who would have someone so devoted to her, someone who would die for her without a moment's hesitation.

What made Emily so God Damn special!!!

Nothing! Nothing other than a cruel twist of fate, or whatever you wanted to call it.

Watching them tonight it was so obvious, unsettling. I wanted to hate it, the obvious connection between them, it was palpable, in the air, you could feel it.

Leah had noticed how could she not. Who could miss that?

I wanted to hate the connection, how special and rare it was, but I couldn't. You couldn't help but admire it.

Leah's heart was going to be broken. I was sure of it.

Sam wouldn't be able to resist it, he already loved her more than he had ever loved Leah, I wasn't sure if it was the same type of love……yet, but it was definitely stronger.

Leah

My daughter, planning her wedding.

Sam wasn't hers.

And he never would be

He was Emily's

I wanted to hate her.

She didn't deserve my hate.

Neither of them did.

**Sam's POV…..**

I held Leah in my arms after we made love.

I stared at the ceiling thinking, thinking of Emily. Something was wrong; at first she'd seemed nervous and anxious. That was usual; lately she was always nervous around me, her heart rate elevated. She always relaxed after a few minutes.

Tonight was different, she seemed distracted, and something was bothering her.

Was it me? Was I hurting her?

The thought of hurting Emily was a new experience for me. It was emotional pain that was worse and more intense then any physical pain I'd ever felt.

I'd talk to her tomorrow. She had seemed sad by the end of the night, down.

I'd wanted to hold her so bad, make it better. It had almost taken more will power then I possessed to not hold her and make her tell me what was wrong……so I could make it better, but I had to think of Leah. She had seemed uneasy with the new dynamic between Emily and I.

I had to be careful. I didn't want to hurt Leah. I didn't want to give her any reason to worry. She had no cause to, but there was no way I could explain why I had the urge to help and protect Emily, not without revealing my secret, which was forbidden by tribal law. I could tell Emily since she was my imprint but I had not intention of telling her. It wouldn't be fair to Leah.

I sighed running my hand through my hair which was finally growing back, but I still had to keep it short.

I would have to talk to Emily, but when? She was leaving at the beginning of the week to go stay with her mom for the rest of the break and then she was heading back to school.

My stomach heaved at the thought of being away from her. I flinched, lifting of the bed slightly. Leah stirred and I froze.

I relaxed once I realized I hadn't woken her up. It was getting worse.

This need.

This ache to be near her.

Her smell, her warmth. My insides twitched at the thought of her. It was almost as if I could feel the wolf inside. Yearning to be wherever she as at.

Emily.

I needed her

It couldn't really be considered a want anymore.

Not when it ached so bad.

**Leah's POV…..**

I woke up at six……and Emily and Sam were the first things on my mind.

Last night had been…..weird. It had unsettled me. There was this new…something between them that was just weird…..it was more like they were to parts of a whole then two separate people. I hadn't really noticed the extent of if until the evening was almost over.

Sam was so **aware **of her, overly so.

His eyes followed her every move, like he was worried she was going to disappear or meet with a catastrophe at any moment, and there was something…….reverent in the way he look at her.

They way he spoke to her….it was like he caressed her without touching her. It made me feel sick.

I watched Emily to.

She didn't seem so aware of Sam, but it was different. I just couldn't tell how she felt.

I didn't think…..no, I was pretty sure they weren't fucking. They didn't seem like they were in love with each other.

That fact unsettled me even more, it was just weird.

One thing I knew for sure, I wasn't going to lose Sam.

He was mine. I loved him and he loved me, and I'd be damned if I was going to let another woman come between us, even if it was just in friendship or whatever the hell was going on, and even if it was Emily.

Sam was mine.

We were meant to be.

He **was **my heart.

**AN:? Just realized today I totally forgot to put the pics for my characters on my profile, they're up so let me know what you think! R&R please.**


End file.
